Pokegirl: The Rise of Yuki Tamotsu
by OmegamanX
Summary: This is a story of a young man with no bloodgifts goes on a quest to prove himself and his ideals to the world but little does he know that something big will happen to him. OC X Harem. Has lots of Sex. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

(Author's notes: This will have very explicit content so if you cannot handle sex at all then dont read this. There will also be a lot of fighting and perhaps bloodshed. [no not in sex, Blood + Sex= Major Turnoff] other than that enjoy.)

Dissclaimer: I do not own Pokegirl, Pokemon, or Zelda for that matter.

Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins!

In the land of the Elemental regions there was a small town call wind town nested high on the hills where the wind blew constantly. There was a Man who did not know his true destiny and the goddesses had sent fourth motion events that will change the face of the world.

The school bell rang a final time before the students came rushing out. It was the last day of school and Yuki Tamotsu was eager to get home to his mother, whom was a pokewoman. He knew about what happened with Sukebe and his war over 300 years ago. He sighed as he looked up in the sky as his white hair glowed with the sun. He had something bugging his mind for the longest time, He wanted to become a tamer, but was afraid that his mother would never allow it, because she didn't want her son being an "Abusive Bastard" like his father. Yuki didn't give two shits about his father anyway, he left when he was only 2 and the only memory he had of him was of him slapping his mother to the ground before he walked out the door.

"I hope he's dead." Yuki growled to himself as he recalled this memory.

"Who?" Asked a familiar face. It was his best friend Vince.

"My father." Yuki stated.

"Oh that old chestnut? Look man you have to learn to just let it go, you and your hot mother are better off without him." Vince laughed as he patted Yuki on the back. He was always making comments on how Yuki's mother was hot. Yuki always did well to ignore him.

"I know. But that wont stop me from killing him if i ever see his face again!" Yuki said through clenched teeth.

"Okay man enough with the whole, "I'm going to avenge my families honor!" crap, its way to cliché? Say, have you figured out what you want to do now that school is done?" Vince asked.

Yuki shook his head.

"Not really, I mean I want to be a tamer, so that I can Show everyone that pokegirls and pokewoman have just as much right to be here as we humans do. But I'm afraid that my mom wont allow me to in fear of me turning into my father." Yuki sighed and looked back up in the sky.

"Well you should tell your mom that you are going to be a tamer, and if not you can come with me to the Police Academy. Where well be knee deep in hot horny Officer Jennys." Vince had hearts in his eyes as he drooled a bit.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure. I might as well get home, later Vince!" He called out as his friend stood still with the same expression on his face he had before, with the addition of the nosebleed.

Yuki had taken a deep breath before he walked in his home yelling out. "MOM IM HOME!" He walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a soda, only to find a woman with blond hail going down to her waist and red eyes like Yukis. His mother, an INGENUE that goes by the name of Lo. Yuki was startled and tripped on his own foot causing the soda can to fly up and bash him on the head.

"Owww, hey mom." Yuki groaned, rubbing his head.

"Hey yourself." Lo said smiling at her sons antics, but looked worried as she saw a bruise where the soda hit. She helped him up and looked at it very carefuly.

"Mom I'm fine its just a soda." Yuki Sighed as he tried to push her away. But she pushed back saying. "HOLD STILL!" in a most serious tone. Yuki stood as she got some ice and placed it on his head.

"So, have you decided what you want to do know?" She asked in a most curious tone.

Normally since Yuki's father left them his mother would have been put in a ranch and Yuki in a foster home. But thanks to Prof. Chaos he was able to keep the two together by saying it was research on how a Pokewomon would raise a child by herself. Every now and then Prof. Chaos would drop by and see how everything is going. Yuki knew what was going on behind the curtains though, he was fine with it as long as they never mention it in anyway, Yuki was completely fine. Yuki thought about what he had to say to his mother, It was now or never.

"Well I've been thinking and well, I want to become a tamer!" There was a long disturbing silence in the air. Yuki cleared his throat.

"No not like my father, I want to become one so I can prove to the world that Pokegirls and Pokewomon alike deserve to be here like the rest of us. I know it may be impossible but you'll never know if you don't try right?" Yuki Stated as he clenched his fist in determination.

His mother rushed over to him and embraced him in a hug, crying. Yuki thought that he went overboard, he then started thinking about the Police Academy and how it wont be so bad. Till he heard his mother say. "You have no idea how proud I am." Yuki was taken aback, he had a blank expression on his face, she wiped her tears away and smiled.

"I knew that one day you leave home to go on your own quest, its in your blood." She smiled and went to her room, she started to go through her things till she pulled out a small bag that contained 20,000 slc. Yuki nearly fainted, he looked at his mother with a look of confusion.

"That's for your license and necessities, oh look at my Yuki all grown up." But Yuki was worried.

"Wait if I go what will happen to you?" He asked only to be answered with a smile.

"Don't worry Prof. Chaos has already arranged it so that I can stay here with out any fear of going to a ranch." Yuki Sighed with relief. That Chaos guy is really something. He smiled back as he held his Triforce amulet he had since he was born.

Yuki's mother hugged him and kissed where his bruise was a final time before she said. "May the Three Golden Goddesses watch over you." Yuki smiled and ran off towards Prof. Chaos laboratory.

Lo stood there in the door way for what seemed like hours before she retired to the home saying. "Make me proud Yuki, My most Beloved son."

Alright that was my first chapter I hope it was good for you as it was good for me. This is my very first story so please no flaming, if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them, as well as any Ideas you guys have. (note I have updated it so that there was less mistakes and well more bearable to read)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I probably forgot to mention that this is an Alternate Universe Story. so don't try to blast the fuck out of me if I don't follow up on the physics of the Pokegirl universe. And please note that im using notepad because my damn dorm computer would not allow Microsoft word and therefore I cannot do SpellCheck. But other than that I hope you enjoy my story. If anyone would like to be my Beta Reader I would kindly accept you help.

On a personal note: There will be less lemons than I thought, I tried it not to long ago, failed...misaberly. If anyone can give me tips on how to write good lemons by all means.

Also I do not own Pokegirl, Pokemon, Or Zelda.

"Where we last left our Hero he was heading his way towards Prof. Chaos lab to receive his Tamers license so he can fulfill his dream of becoming a Pokegirl master."- Narrator

"What the? NO, no, no, no, no, no, THIS IS NOT POKEMON!!" - Omegaman X

"Its the same thing..."- Narrator

"No its not! Pokemon are just creatures that repeat their name over and over! unless your mewtwo... mewtwos awesome. The penalty is death."- Omegaman X Who charges up his Omegabuster [similar to megaman's buster only black with gold trim.]

"Awww hell..... Why m."- Narrator whom gets painfully disintegrated by the Omega Blast.

"Well now thats out of the way, well now follow Yuki as he makes his way to Prof. Chaos lab to receive his Tamers test."- Omegaman X Who was now sitting on a big cushy chair with binoculars.

Yuki had a spring in his step, he felt lighter than air as he hurried his ass over to the lab where the test is being given. As soon as he got to the front door her heard a loud scream of agony that seemed to be miles away, followed by a sub-atomic blast He looked around to see where the noise came from. But then people were looking at him as if he lost his way, or his mind. Brushing it off he entered the building and greeted the Pokegirl that was in the front desk.

"Master Yuki! how are you?" A girl standing no more than 5'4 and had a c size bust that was covered by beautiful long deep green hair matched with ice blue eyes that hid behind small glasses, The Megami Anko asked as she embraced Yuki in a warm but crushing hug.

"I'm fine Anko, I'm actually here for my Tamers test." Yuki said as he hugged her back. Anko was practically beaming.

"This is most wonderful news indeed. I knew that one day you would become a tamer in your own right, any Pokegirl will be very lucky to have such a sweet and caring tamer." Anko said smiling at Yuki whom blushed a deep red.

"Thanks Anko but im not all that great." He said scratching the back of his head. Only to be playfully slapped by Anko.

"Of course you are, your about one of the only people, besides Prof. Chaos, who doesn't treat us like trash and whores." Anko let go of Yuki seeing as that she was getting some skeptical looks from bypasses.

"Thats because you have just as much rights to be here as we do, It doesn't matter who you are, or where your from, your still you. So what if a madman created you girls, you still have a right to be here, you still have a right to live!" Yuki said as he started to hear music from the popular game "Tales of Symphonia" whenever he made that little speech. Only to be embraced in a even tighter hug bringing Yuki closer to Anko's "assets" He blushed deep red again.

"Mmm, I swear if you say anything more than I will be forced to bring you to the back and take you for a ride." She said as she gently nibbled on Yuki's ear. He could feel his body heat up incredibly fast, as steam would come out of his nose and made like a train whistle sound. Normal Megami would probably never act this way, but then who ever accused of Anko being normal? [AN: yes im going to make some of these chapters like one of those silly Saturday night anime where stupid shit like that happens most of the time.]

"Save it for your Owner, I don't think Chaos would like it very much if I started fucking his staff whenever I please." Yuki Joked around.

"I actually wouldn't mind, It will give me more time to do research." Said a voice that made both of them jump. It was Chaos. He smirked as he held up a clip board. He wore a long white lab coat with gray slacks, however the most distinctive feature about him was his hair. It was Black and it separated into two that both went down to the back of his knees, plus they seemed to sustain themselves' like they were stuck like that. "Man must go through a shit load of hair gel." Yuki once thought. He also noticed that Prof. Chaos had a moderate pink diamond shaped jewel on his forehead. But Yuki shrugged as he looked into Chaos acid green eyes. [before you ask yes I made him to almost look like Chaos in Sonic adventure.]

"Do you really mean it?" Anko said enthusiastically, clutching Yuki's arm, waiting to whisk him away for herself. Was she serious? Yuki asked himself. Chaos just looked at her. Yuki to well what that meant. Its was a "sorry but i was joking about the situation." kind of look when ever someone took him serious about his comments. Anko looked sad and let go of Yuki's arm. He felt bad for her, so he held her hand gently, and gave a reassuring smirk. Almost as if saying. "I really wouldn't have minded really." Anko blushed and looked back at Chaos. Who flipped his charts, clearing his throat.

"Yuki Tamotsu, you are here to take the Tamers test am I correct?" Chaos asked his Acid green eyes scaning Yuki, who replied with a nod. Chaos sighed.

"Before you do anything I would like to say this. Yuki I suggest you not become a Tamer and try another profession such as a researcher like me, or the police like your friend Vince." Chaos said with a heavy heart. Yuki opened his mouth to protest but was cut short by Chaos.

"The reason is that your empathy ratings are off the charts, therefore making a bond with a Pokegirl much easier, however it very dangerous since you can suffer from serious psychic backlash, and perhaps feel any pain your Pokegirl goes through. A Delta bond at that magnitude or even at any magnitude could kill you." Chaos finished and looked at Yuki. But Yuki just growled lowly.

"All you people think that a Delta Bond is a curse because it does not work in their favor...But I for one consider it a gift to be emotionally attached to some one whom you love and care for deeply! Love is what gives me my strength, the love of my mother, the love of my friends, Anko, and even you when you don't have a stick up your ass." Yuki had a look of determination on his face. But to everyone surprise, Chaos smiled and chuckled.

"As I would expect from you Yuki, you never back down from a challenge no matter the odds." Chaos sighed slightly seeing he would not convince him otherwise.

"Before we begin, have you ever owned a Pokegirl before." Yuki Just stared at him. "Dude..." Chaos nodded as He gave Yuki a slip of paper. It was the written part of the test, Yuki Went over to the Table and started writing out the answers. Yuki had no trouble with the written test.

"Yuki Tamotsu if you would follow me please." Chaos said as he made sure Yuki passed the written part. Yuki followed him into what looked like to be a gym. Next was the physical part.

Yuki was no slouch when it came to fitness, in fact he was trained in the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style) He wasn't a master at it but he was very skilled, he would hope to improve during his travels. All he had to do was run for a few minuets, a strength test, and a all round physical to make sure he had no STD's or any other disease. He wasn't a bodybuilder but he was very fit and had all of his muscles tone to the point they were like stones. But it didn't mean he was superstrong, just fit. He was as good as gold when he heard he passed all the tests. Chaos then handed him A Pokedex, A special pack that lets you store any amount of equipment and make it seem light as a feather, six empty balls and a copy of the ever famous Taming For Dummys. Yuki flipped through the book in interest. [I whould like to take this time and refer to it as the Pokegirl Primer found at the bottom of the page for those who do not know what the hell im Talking about.]

"there is one more thing," Chaos Said as he went to the back and handed Yuki something in a white cloth. Yuki undid the cloth and found the most beautiful katana he had ever layed eyes on. The Hilt and sheath was a pure white while the hilt was laced with an ice blue grip. But that was not why he called the blade beautiful, he unsheathed it making the blade hum a mysterious tune, Yuki smiled broadly.

"It has a beautiful blade song." He said as he examined the blade closer. He could tell that the blade was very sharp just by looking at it.

"Blade song?" Anko asked tilting her head slightly making her look even cuter. Yuki nodded.

"Yes every blade has a blade song, but its song depends not only on the quality of the blade but the skill of the person holding the blade." Yuki explained as he gave it a few practice swings, he could feel the blade slice through the air without any resistance at all. But then Yuki looked at Chaos, he knew what he was going to ask.

"Your grandparents entrusted me with the sword to give to you if you ever became of age, seeing how I was a bit over due since your now 19, but anyway your ancestors were defenders of a distant land a long time ago around 1200 B.S. This blade was held by your ancestor to help defend those lands." Chaos finished and saw Yuki's jaw drop to the floor when he found out how old the blade was.

"It is truly a remarkable blade since it was not affected by the flow of time, I belive its magical, normally I would have given the blade to the Vale academy, but this is your family heirloom and you are the respectable owner of the blade." Chaos smiled as he patted Yuki on the Back.

"Well after your done drooling I think its time for you to select your starter." Chaos said as he went into the back where the pokegirls were being held. Yuki however flipped open his pokedex.

Pokedex- Your guide to the world

Tamer: Yuki Tamotsu

Age:19

Tamer license: yes

Storage license: no

Master license: no

Hometown: Wind Town, Elemental Nation

Bloodgift: None

Bloodcurse: None

Participant in the elemental league.

Harem: None

Alpha: None

Yuki Smirked at the information it displayed, but his face fell when the pokedex displayed in bold letters.

GO GET YOUR POKEGIRL DUMBSHIT!

Yuki had half a mind to chuck the thing out the window but he needed it to prevent him from getting lost like a total ass. He sighed as he followed Chaos into a room where there were three Pokegirls stood naked looking around wondering whats going on. A Boobisaur, A Charamanda, and a Squirtitty. Yuki sighed a bit thinking It was wrong for him to just choose. But he knew it cant be helped. Chaos stood in the center of the room a smirk on his face.

"Right well here they are. Take your pick but choose wisely." Chaos stepped aside so that Yuki would have a better view. The Pokegirls looked at him at first with confusion, then a seductive smile spread across their lips. The Boobisaur smirked as she slowly ran her hands up her deep green body then gently massaging her E cup breasts letting them bounce every now and then. Yuki could not lie to himself, he was very aroused by that, then he looked at the Squirtitty whose blue skin shone even in the florescent light. She turned showing her reddish shell to him but that wasn't what she wanted him to look at, she bent down while running her hands up one of her legs all the way to her ass and gave it a small slap showing Yuki her "goods", Yuki then went very red in the face and turned to the Charamanda hopefully she wasn't putting on a show...How wrong he was. The Charamanda was also running her hands up and down her reddish orange body but mainly at the vaginal region, She smirked as she started stroking herself showing Yuki she was all ready wet. He felt something pop in his brain and quickly went to Prof. Chaos and whispered.

"What the hell? Is this normal behavior?" He whispered violently. Chaos only laughed.

"Yes actually it is, they want a tamer, and your a handsome young man, most pokegirls will go wild for you." He said laughing. Anko just stood at the doorway looking envious at the starters.

Yuki took a deep breath there was no easy way to decide, he didn't want to hurt anyones feelings, or let them pass up an opportunity of freedom. He knew there was no way he could own all of them, then finally sighed as he was about to make his decision.

"when I said chose wisely I did not mean take your sweat ass time." Chaos said almost annoyed with how long Yuki is making his decision.

"Oh shut the fuck up, I made my choice." Yuki said aggravated at Chaos.

"And?" Chaos said impatiently. Yuki sighed and looked at the pokegirls.

"Im sorry but I can only take one of you girls." He said with a sad look on his face. The pokegirls nodded they understood. Yuki tossed out a ball and hit the Charamanda. The other girls looked sad as they were not chosen. Yuki looked up.

"Do not worry I did not make my choice through your physical appearance, you are far from ugly, in fact you two are very beautiful and I mean that." He said trying to make the Pokegirls feel better, they both blushed as they walked in the room in the back. He sighed but looked at the ball that held the Charamanda. He tossed it out and released her out only to be met by a very tight but warm hug. She was 5'2 with Fiery red straight hair that seemed to go down to her shoulders. She had a c cup bust and had a sleek slender build. Though he felt scales when he hugged her back earning a lustful moan from her.

"Oh thank you master for picking me!" She said happily and hugged Yuki even more. Yuki blushed slightly. The whole "Master" term was a bit uncomfortable.

"Look you don't have to call me master, Just call me Yuki." He said as the Charamanda let him go. Though she shook her head.

"Nope, that wont do Master Yuki. I refuse to address you by anything else." The Charamanda said happily. Yuki sighed and had an idea.

"Well then at least call me Yuki-Samma, that way I wont feel like a total ass, Samma means "master" in a foreign land and it is usually given to sensei's and teachers." Yuki said. It was better than master that was for sure. The Charamanda thought about it and nodded.

"Alright Yuki-Samma, I will address you by that name then." She smiled and hugged Yuki even tighter than before. Yuki cleared his throat.

"Alright as I will now call you Amy." The newly named Charamanda Amy smiled broadly. She leaned against Yuki in a very affectionate sort of way. Yuki looked at Chaos, who shrugged his shoulders and made his way out. Yuki sighed and ran a finger through her hair gently earning another lust filled moan. Then something dawned on him. He almost forgot to scan her!

"Amy if you please. Just stand there for a moment." He said as he took a step back and flipped open his pokedex and hit the scan button. The little machine buzzed for a moment then it came up with something on the screen.

CHARAMANDA, the Fiery Lizard-esque Pokegirl Type: Animorphic

Element: Fire

Frequency: Uncommon to Rare

Diet: Omnivore, prefers meat and cooked fish

Role: frontline soldiers

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Ice, Plant, Steel

Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water

Attacks: Ember, Fire Spin, Fireball, Flamethrower, Tail Whip, Bite, Scratch, Fury Swipes

Enhancements: Fire powers, Endurance, claws

Evolves: Charmelons(normal)

Evolves From: None

The first elemental Pokegirl to make her appearance during Sukebe's War was the Charamanda and her more powerful evolutions. Using her fire attacks to attack the human forces, they decimated regiments of human soldiers and melted through tank armor to great affect. It was only when Sukebe's Charamandas attempted to infiltrate cities on their own that they found themselves overpowered by local fire departments and their fire hoses that held the lines against them. Eventually, when Sukebe learned to utilize other elemental types with the Charamanda forces, not even those defenders managed to hold the lines at all. After the war, these Pokegirls were hunted but many survived both the war and the Pokegirl hunts in the years that followed. These were also the first Fire-types that Researchers after the war obtained data on.

These days, these Pokegirls are known to be one of the most stable and easily tamed fire-types throughout the world. They don't need any special precautions before a taming, unlike their evolutions. They are reptilian, having scales rather than skin like a human, which is rather sensitive to temperature drops and water. Their scales are normally a deep red in coloration, though their front is often an orange color or at least a lighter red around their stomach, chest, and breasts. These Pok?irls also have a tail that is as long as they are tall that is not prehensile. Charamanda stand at about five feet tall, though some are a bit taller as well. Their tail actually has a fire that emits from it, which allows the Charamanda to heat up her surroundings easily. This flame may not be present in domestic Charamandas, however, although it can be dispelled with magic. Dousing this flame otherwise can harm a Charamanda that does possess this flame.

More affectionate than her evolutions, and perhaps moreso than any other fire type other than the Spitfire or the FireCat, the Charamanda enjoys cuddling with a trusted tamer almost as much as receiving a taming. This Pokegirl has a low pleasure threshold, which grows as she evolves. They are very careful with their tamers, not wanting to burn them, but ferals are known to go all out against any that enter their supposed territory, Pokegirl and tamer alike. These Pok?irls are often provided to new tamers as often as a Growlie is, simply because of their loyalty and abilities that are rather well suited towards traveling. Feral Charamanda don't normally have hair, but domestics usually do thanks to their origins with having a human father.

In battles, Charamandas are well suited for both ranged and close-combat. Their teeth are suited to tearing, ripping, and piercing- perfect for their Bite attacks. Although her tail isn't prehensile, it is strong and thick, and suitable for her tail whip attack. And their ability with fire allows for a variety of fire attacks to be available at most any range of battle. The Charamanda has claws on her hands and feet, allowing her to utilize them well in close quarters as well. In sex battles, their low pleasure threshold is an obvious liability. Their evolved forms are much more suited for such battles, however.

Yuki nodded at the screen. "So she like to cuddle? huh thats not bad I suppose." He thought to himself. Then the screen popped up.

Is this Pokegirl in your Harem?

YES/NO

Yuki hit yes and typed in the name "Amy", and was met with a acceptance notice, Yuki smiled till it popped up again.

Real original in the name DUMBSHIT!

Yuki yelled aggregately at the Pokedex with an attitude. He sighed as he looked at Amy who looked frightened by his random outburst. Yuki went red from embarrassment.

"Heh...This kept calling me Dumbshit.." he said quietly then leaving quickly before they made him do a mental test. Amy quickly following behind him.

"It seems that our hero has found out that thing arent always as they seem. now he travels back to town with his new..."

"Oy who the hell are you?"-Omegaman X

"Im the new Narrator, Packie."

"and does this look like pokemon?"

"sorta.."

"you know how the last narrator was fired?"

"No...how"

"He was litterly fired! The penalty is death!"- OmegamanX Blasts his Omega Buster at high power!

"That pun wasnt fu....."-Narrator who then was painfuly disintegrated also.

"I never get tired of that. Anyway Time to say good bye for now I should have the next chapter very soon. Again if you have any good ideas for this story, friendly advice or praise, perhaps even some lemon tips [please I need them!] Anyway I shall take my leave. Oh and for the pokegirl primer, just search pokegirl primer on google or something youll find it. [note i do not own the site] 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey sorry for being so late with the next chapter, But I have a lot of shit to deal with however I am trying to make time so I can write this. And for most of you who keep thinking, [why is does he keep mentioning Zelda, and Pokémon? The reason for that is that [somewhat of a spoiler] Zelda mythology will play a BIG part in the story of Yuki Tamotsu, as well as the fairytale of Drake Igiguri from Pokémon. [will soon to be a Pokémon fan-fic, after this one] so to cover my ass and to give you hints I must say I do not claim ownership of Zelda and Pokémon, also any other games I might mention. [Tales of symphonia, golden sun, aldius eclipse, etc, etc.] Well now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokegirl, Zelda, or Pokémon., or any games/anime I may mention.

"Hello everyone this is Kenshin Himura, and I will be the narrator for this story from now on."

"What the? Kenshin Himura? Why are you even here? Leave before I decide to blast you back to the foreign land! [Japan]!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that you see, you are letting Yuki use my sword style, the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū and I know that I'm entitled to at least something, and since my show has been finished I've decided to become the narrator of your story instead of suing the hell out of you."

Omegaman X looks at the paper Kenshin has with him.

"Fine just don't screw up! Ill be sitting in my cushy seat." – Omegaman X sits down on his chair with his binoculars.

"Anyway as I was saying, Yuki was heading down the street with his new Pokegirl Amy. But soon he will realize that he forgot a most vital thing."

Yuki was about to start to run back to his home until chaos grabbed the collar of his school uniform. Yuki almost yelped, by the sudden action taken by the Prof. Yuki spun and looked at him.

"Dude what the hell?" Yuki growled as he rubbed his neck. Chaos sighed.

"Are you actually going to let Amy walk around like that?" he said as he pointed to Amy who was still naked. Yuki slapped himself on the head so hard he left a mark there.

"Shit I almost forgot…Amy I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you back in the pokeball till I can get you some decent clothes." He said as he held out a red and white ball up. But Amy only tilted her head.

"Why do I have to wear clothes Yuki-Sama?" Then tears started forming in her eyes.

"Does my body disgust you?" Amy whimpered. Yuki sighed and shook his head.

"No not at all, but I can't have you going naked all over town, people might try things." Yuki said trying to convince Amy. Her tears stopped instantaneously and smiled.

"Oh okay." Amy said as she disappeared in a red light and entered the Ball. Yuki sighed and placed the ball on his belt.

"Well I think mom should have something to give me for Amy." It then dawned on him; didn't his mom give him 20,000 slc? Why ask his mom for something when he could just buy it?

He walked in the clothes store taking a quick look around. He saw what he was looking for and grabbed a bunch of women's clothes Amy's size and went to the changing rooms where he released Amy. She looked around the store till she saw Yuki and tackle hugged him.

"Hello Yuki-Sama!" Amy said happily. Yuki pushed her off gently.

"Hello to you to. Now Amy I want you to try on those clothes and tell me what you think of them." Yuki said as he pointed to the pile he picked up.

Amy tilted her head as she entered the rooms, and showed to him a few of the outfits that he picked out. However the one she liked best was the black mesh shirt and a button up blood red vest, and a dark red mini skirt that went down to her mid thighs. However she was forced to ware some shorts because her tail was lifting the skirt letting Yuki see her ass. He then decided to pick out some clothes for him. He wasn't going to make much of an impact if he was wearing his school uniform the entire time. It was uncomfortable and hard to move swiftly in the thing. He looked around for a bit till he found something that caught his eye. A long white coat, that didn't have any sleeves and the front went down to his waist as the back went all the way down to his ankles, It had a ice blue spike design on his collar, around the sleeves [or the hole where the arm went through], and at the bottom of the back. It was perfect and he decided to try it with a black mesh shirt like Amy's along with white cargo pants and white tabi. [Samurai shoes if you didn't know what those were] Yuki looked himself in the mirror of the changing room he was in.

"Damn I look _sexy_!" He said as he grinned to himself. He heard a beeping coming from his pocket. It was his pokedex, he flipped it open and growled at the message.

"**SEXY? YEAH SEXY AS A TROLLOP!"**

"Why you little!" Yuki growled as he was ready to strangle the damn thing. He sighed and walked out to where Amy was sitting comfortably looking around blankly till she saw Yuki and her jaw dropped, Yuki only smirked as he placed his sword to his side. Making him look like a true Samurai.

"I trust you like what you see?" Yuki commented as Amy closed her mouth shut, she blushed and giggled a bit. Yuki paid for the clothes and walked out the store. Yuki yawned and starched a bit as he looked at his house that was down the street. He would figure that he will start tomorrow first thing in the morning.

"Amy lets go back to my house, I want you to meet someone." Yuki said as he grabbed her hand and rushed over to his home. He burst through the door yelling out. "MOM IM HOME!" He sat Amy down on the kitchen table and opened the fridge and grabbed two sodas this time. As soon as he closed the door Lo was right there again, Yuki tripped in surprise again. The sodas flew up in the air only to be caught by Amy who rushed to her master's aid.

"Yuki-sama are you alright?" Amy asked with worry in her voice. Yuki nodded as he jumped back up.

"Yeah I'm fine Amy. Mom this is Amy, Amy this is my Mother." Yuki said as he introduced them. Lo held out her hand to shake Amy's. They both smiled as Yuki sighed with relief. He was a tad worried they wouldn't get along.

"Well I've got to go and pack, Mom I plan to leave tomorrow; anyway I'll see you girls in a bit." Yuki said as he walked up to his room. But that's when Lo's attitude changed drastically. She forcefully pulled Amy closer to her as she whispered in her ear with a violent tone.

"_Yuki is my most beloved treasure, I swear if I find out that you hurt him or betray him in anyway, I __WILL__ hunt you down and make you beg for death!"_ Lo let go of Amy and started at her with eyes of distrust. Amy just stared back with as much intensity.

"I will NEVER betray Yuki-sama ever! No matter what. Even if I am faced with death! No matter what Yuki-sama does no matter what Yuki-sama becomes I will follow him to the ends of the earth!" Amy was practically yelling at Lo. But she was surprised that Lo was smirking.

"That's all I ask." She said before she left to make dinner.

Amy was a bit shaken up by Lo sudden hostility towards her. But when she thought about it she would be to if that was her son. She poked her head out into the kitchen to see Lo singing as she made Yuki's favorite dish. Ramen.

"Umm Omegaman X doesn't ramen belong to Naruto?"

"No not entirely ramen can be Yukis favorite food as well can't it?"

"Im just saying you might piss a lot of people off by saying that."

"I'll take my chances now hush."

Yuki sighed as he looked at his room he wanted to bring a number of things with him on his journey, but he had to pack lightly he cant take his entire room with him, He had a tent though so that will do well, He mainly stuffed his bag with spare clothes, and a picture of himself with his mother at the park. He sighed a bit as he was lost in sweet memories till he head his mother call out.

"YUKI DINNER TIME!" Yuki sighed and placed the picture in his bag as he tucked it in his closet. He sniffed the air and knew exactly what it was. He ran so fast it left a Yuki shaped cloud in his place for only a few seconds. Amy jumped when Yuki appeared with chopsticks in hand so suddenly. Lo only laughed at Amy's reaction.

"Relax he dose this every time when ramen is served." Lo said as she placed a big bowl in front of Yuki whom happily slurped up the broth and noodles. Amy watched in amazement as Yuki downed his third bowl of ramen. She could only eat a half a bowl herself till she said she was full. Yuki took the opportunity to finish the rest of the ramen Lo had cooked with no problem. He laid back and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Oh yeah that hits the spot." He said as he got up to stretch. Lo smiled and started the dishes. Yuki got up to help. But Lo shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Yuki, you have to pack, and don't forget about your new duties as a tamer as well." Lo said with almost stiffness in her voice. Yuki looked at her.

"Duties?" [cue the jeopardy music!] Yuki thought about it for a good few minuets, then he turned extremely red.

"MOM! You don't mean…" Lo nodded.

"Yes Yuki, I do. As a tamer you must perform this whenever is needed and besides I think its time for you to get to know Amy a bit better." Amy looked up when she head her name. And saw the look on Yuki's face. She giggled a bit as Yuki sighed. He can't believe he almost forgot the sole propose of being a tamer.

"I guess your right, Amy you want to go upstairs to my room?" He asked nervously. This is the first time he ever done something like this. Yes Yuki is a virgin, well for the next five minuets anyway. Amy nodded with enthusiasm.

Yuki sighed as he walked upstairs with Amy to his room. He opened the door and Amy immediately jumped on the bed and sat facing Yuki. She tilted her head slightly making her look extremely cute. Yuki sighed it was now or never he guessed. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get the words out Amy jumped up and gave him a passionate kiss. Amy moaned slightly in his mouth, as Yuki did the same. He wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and held her closer. Amy broke the kiss and looked at Yuki, desire in her eyes.

"Yuki-Sama, I want you." Amy whispered.

"I know, I want you to." Yuki whispered back.

They striped each other till they were naked in front of each other, Yuki had seen her naked body already but that didn't stop him from blushing as Amy did the same when she saw her tamers body for the first time. She licked her lips unconsciously. He was really sexy toned muscles, firm figure, not to mention his dick was about 7 inches. Yuki Looked at her body her c cup breasts had a nice curve. He grabbed one of them and felt it without even realizing it. Amy gave out a lust filled moan and Yuki saw what he was doing. He quickly pulled back but Amy pulled him back in.

"Don't stop." She said.

Yuki nodded and continued to fondle her breasts. Amy slid her hand down his chest felling how well toned he is till she touched his dick which was now 10 inches. She gasped at the sudden change in size. But a mischievous look spread on her face. She pulled him on the bed and flipped them over so that she was on top.

"Relax Yuki-Sama." She said as she took his dick in her hands and stroked it a few times. Earning a moan from Yuki. She saw a small bead of precum on the tip of his dick and gave it a small lick. Shivers went up Yuki's spine but it felt good all the same.

"_Hmm, it's tangy, yet it's a sweet type of tangy, I like it, I want more."_ Amy then started to lick up and down Yuki's dick coating it in her own saliva. Yuki took a few deep breaths and moaned. Amy giggled and then hungrily swallowed his head in her mouth. She started to suck, bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue around his dick as she went. Yuki moaned even louder clutching the sheets, It felt like the most wonderful thing in the world. After a few minuets Yuki gasped out.

"S-S-Stop I'ma, I'ma, I'm about to cum!" Yuki moaned out, but that only coaxed Amy to suck even harder. Yuki let out a loud moan as he shot 3 loads of cum into Amy's mouth. She had a shock of surprise when this happened but she sucked off every bit of cum from Yuki. She loved the taste of it as she swallowed it all. She licked her lips and smiled at Yuki who had a look of bliss on his face. As soon as he got feeling back to his body, Yuki sat up and flipped Amy so that he was on top. He gave her a deep kiss and smiled.

"Now It's my turn." He said as he lowered his head to where her slit was. It was wet from the activity from before. He gave her a few small licks. Amy gasped and bit her lower lip. Yuki then started to lick the folds gently savoring the flavor that she had. He liked it as well.

"Keep going." Amy whispered wanting more of her Tamers attention.

Yuki obediently obliged, burying his tongue deeper and deeper in her slit, licking all over her inner walls. Amy let out a cry of pure pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his head and pushed his face closer. He continued to lick till he discovered a certain spot where he gave Amy the most reaction. He then concentrated on that spot making Amy scream loudly in pure ecstasy.

"Y-Y-Yuki-Sama D-D-Don't Stop, I'm I'm…Ahhhh!" Amy moaned out as her juices came rushing out into Yuki's mouth, he did his best to drink all of her sweet tasting juices. He looked up and smirked to see Amy collapsed on the bed panting heavily with the same look Yuki had when Amy gave him oral.

Amy looked over at Yuki. "That was amazing, are you sure this was your first time?" Yuki nodded

"Yeah, but who ever said we were done?" Yuki said. A smirk spread across Amy's face. She flipped them over again so that she was on top again. He slit rubbing against Yuki's dick.

"Amy wait, I heard it hurts the first time, and I don't want to put you anything you don't want to do." Yuki said as he brushed Amy's cheek with his hand, sending shivers up Amy's spine. She smiled with a tear in her eye. She had to be the luckiest pokegirl on the planet to have received such a caring and compassionate tamer. She nodded franticly.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'll endure anything for you." And with that she slammed herself on Yuki and they both made a loud moan. It didn't take much time for them to start moving in sync with each other, Yuki and Amy kept on giving each other passionate kisses as they bucked and shifted on each other. Yuki was wrong though. **THIS** was the most wonderful feeling ever. They kept on with their "taming session" for at least 10 minuets. Till Yuki cried out again.

"Im cumming!" Yuki yelled out.

"As am I." Amy screamed. Both of their juices came spilling out on to the bed and Amy collapsed on top of Yuki, who held on to her tightly nuzzling his face in her neck. She panted as she moaned at Yuki's cuddling. She gave him a final kiss before she fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile Lo had the displeasure of hearing the two. But she chuckled a bit as she went into her own room. "Was I ever that loud?" she thought to her self. She head a knocking at the door and it was Chaos with Anko in front of the door. Anko looking very pale.

"Chaos whats wrong?" Lo asked in shock.

"Its your son, Anko just had a prophesy." Chaos said.

"Well it seems that Yuki might be in a heap of trouble, or he could be destined for greatness. What will happen find out next time. So how was that Omegaman?"

"A lot better than the others, however I didn't expect the lemon."

"Neither did I."

[Well I'm finally done with this chapter. And I'm sorry but things will be going a bit slow because of certain events that are taking place. However please R&R and ill try to get the next chapter up again.]


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokegirl, Zelda, pokemon, or any other anime, video game I may mention.

"So where are we?"

"We are with Prof. Chaos at Yuki's home for Anko had a Prophecy about our young friend."

"I see this could get interesting."

Lo just stood there in shock. What about her son a prophecy? That usually meant danger. She shook her head to get her senses back.

"A what? Prof. Chaos?" Lo asked, but Chaos and Anko walked inside.

"_Please come in._" Lo said sarcastically.

"A prophecy Lo, A Megami prophecy, something that is not to be taken lightly. And I know it concerns your son. Lo Anko please how did it go again?" Anko nodded slowly as she took in a deep breath.

_He of no natural gift shall travel on the dawn of the summer equinox, and will be confronted by the three who was once worshiped, and he alone will have to make a choice. To take revenge against one, and descend deeper into darkness and destroy us all, or take the path to acceptance and journey into light and saves us all from certain doom._

Anko took another deep breath and slumped down looking down to her feet. Lo just stood there shocked. Did they mean her son? Yuki, The one who is about to start his quest in the Pokegirl world. She shook her head again.

"Chaos are you sure it's my son?" Lo asked hoping the answer is no.

Chaos sighed. "I'm afraid so Lo, Yuki has no bloodgifts what so ever, He is also leaving tomorrow and that is the summer equinox. I'm afraid that Yuki is the one in the prophecy."

Lo looked down but shot back up. "So why are you here? If you mean to harm my child, destroyer or no, I won't let you." Lo shouted and stood up as if she meant to fight. But Chaos held out his hand.

"Relax Lo we are no going to harm him or stop him from his quest, I'm here to warn you though. He must not find out about this, otherwise he will be tormented for the rest of his days about an impending choice he will one day make."

Lo let out a deep breath and relaxed. "Well that's good, I'm not going to let you to hurt my precious babe." Lo said warningly. Chaos nodded and got up to leave.

"No need to worry about that, Anko were leaving, remember, not a word." Chaos put a finger to his lips as he left swiftly to go back to his lab Anko following him closely. Lo just sighed and started to cry. "I don't want you to leave Yuki, but I know that I cant stop you, Please goddesses of the ancient land of Hyrule, watch over my son." She whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

The very next morning Yuki awoke felling a very warm mass of flesh on top of him. He looked down and saw Amy sleeping soundly on top of his cheats. His dick still in her slit mind you. He blushed as he recalled the events that took place last night and sighed. He stretched and wrapped his arms around Amy hugging her slightly. He heard a moan and Amy snuggled even closer to him. He slipped himself out of her and he heard a groan.

"Why did you take it out Yuki-sama? Amy was comfortable." Yuki was half asleep to even notice what Amy just said. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Not now we have to get going soon alright?" He said as he motioned Amy to get off him. She did and he got dressed like he did yesterday. Amy did the same and yawned cutely.

"Well Yuki-sama where are we going first?" Amy asked. And Yuki thought about it. He wanted to go to the Ice city, but he was worried about Amy not being able to make it in the harsh climate, Then there was the Water city, But then again fire and water never mixed, He then decided to go to earth town, pure and simple.

"We head for Earth town. We will have to hike the forest for a few days but it should be fine since were going down the mountain instead of up." Yuki said and Amy nodded.

"Amy likes that plan Yuki-sama. Amy wants to go now!" Amy said cheerfully. Yuki turned and looked at her.

"Why are you referring yourself in the third person?" Yuki asked a blank look on his face. Amy just shrugged. Yuki sat and thought about it for a bit then he remembered that she must be going through tamer shock.

Taming shock is when a pokegirl is tamed for the first time and suffers from a mild mental trauma of accepting one as one's master. The effect is temporary though and last's as little as one to three days. Hopefully Amy will get over it in a day.

Yuki walked down to find his mother sleeping on the couch. He sighed and lifted her up and carried her bridal style to her own room. He wrote down something and placed it on her dresser where she will see it when she wakes up. It read.

_Dear Mom,_

_You were asleep when I left and I didn't want to disturb you, I want you to know that I love you and hope that you'll be safe as I travel the world. Ill try to contact you every time I reach a Pokecenter using a video phone. Don't worry too much please, I know Ill be fine I have Amy here with me, and soon Ill have a whole team to love and care for. Well May the Three golden goddesses guide you._

_Yuki_

Yuki sighed as he placed a kiss on Lo's cheek and left the house. His hand griped his Triforce amulet rather tightly as a tear leaked from his eye. This was rather a tender moment for him. He took a deep breath and started walking, Amy swiftly following behind him.

It wasn't long before both Yuki and Amy were swallowed by dense forests. Yuki smiled as he looked around in amazement. He never really saw the outside of wind town. He took in a breath of fresh air.

"Oh that air here is really good Amy a lot better than back in town." Yuki said happily. Amy giggled at her tamers antics.

"I'm glad Yuki-sama, well be spending a lot of time out doors after all." She said looking around as well. But all was not peaceful; Yuki heard a scream of terror that echoed out the forests.

"What the hell was that?" Yuki said as he rushed to the location of the scream. There he saw something that angered him.

A pokegirl that was about 5'2 with B cup breasts was on the ground her arms in the air as if trying to ward off something. A group of men was surrounding her one had a rather large club. They seemed angry at something.

"How many times do we have to tell your kind your not welcome near here? I think we need to teach this ignorant little slut a lesson!" The man with the club raised his arm about to strike but Yuki not wanting to see anything more, rushed in and using his God like speed cut the club into four pieces with out them even noticing.

"What the? Who the hell are you?" He said as his club fell to the ground. Yuki gave the man a very cold stare.

"I am Yuki, Yuki Tamotsu, what is the meaning of this?" He spoke anger in his voice, but the men didn't seem scared.

"You little punk how dare you protect this filth! It's because of things like them that make this world a shity place to live!" The man went to swing till Yuki placed his sword on his knuckles blocking his punch.

"No the reason why the world we live in is shit is because of people like you, you all are arrogant bastards who think they are superior than anyone else." Yuki's eyes became even colder.

"I do not wish to shed blood so I'm going to ask you all to leave." He said as he sheathed his sword. The men looked livid but all left leaving Yuki Amy and the other Pokegirl. Yuki turned and knelt to the Pokegirl offering a hand.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you much did they?" He said as he smiled warmly to the pokegirl. She looked at Yuki and started at his eyes for what seemed like a long time. She then took Yuki's hand and he helped her up. She had beautiful tan skin with long white hair and red eyes, almost like Yuki's, but slightly different.

Yuki slyly activated his Pokedex and the bio came up.

**DROW ZEE, the Elf Variant Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Psychic/Magic  
**Frequency:** Rare (Indigo) to Uncommon (Crimson)  
**Diet:** Near Human Diet (Omnivore)  
**Role:** originally strike squads, but excellent at surveillance  
**Libido:** varies (usually Low to Average)  
**Strong Vs:** Psychic, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Water, Electric, Fire  
**Attacks:** Glare, Hypnotic Gaze, Shadow Teleport, Backstab  
**Enhancements:** Infravision, high dexterity and agility, increased sense of hearing, immunity to poison  
**Disadvantages:** Highly susceptible to Attraction effect.  
**Evolves:** Elf (Sun Stone), Dark Elf (Dark Stone), Dark Maiden (orgasm), Golden Elf (Angel Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None  
A Drow Zee is perhaps the most widely discordant elf pokegirl. Mostly because of their variations.  
Their height can vary from 4'2" to 6'3" and their skin can look like a moderate tan or it can be pitch black. Feralborn Drow Zee tend to have white or silver hair, but it can vary into (uncommon) shades of blonde. Domesticate or Threshold Drow Zee sometimes have brown or black, or, very rarely, red; but these colors are never seen in Feralborns.  
Drow Zees have had a bad reputation which leads back to Sukebe's war. As they can teleport out of any shadow within fifty meters, they were the perfect operatives for strategic strikes. The first Drow Zees were usually paired with poison type pokegirls and were rather ruthless in their operation methods, which lead to the intense resentment towards them that has lasted to modern day, though the resentment nowadays is considerably lower. Most trainers simply avoid them rather than try and deal with them.  
Drow Zees tend to be controlled in their shows of affection, though if they find someone they like, they will often act affectionately, giving presents and blushing constantly.  
A Drow Zee isn't well suited to stab up confrontations, but she can fight fairly decently once she expands her skills in either magic or psychic techniques. Her good eyesight in both day and nighttime and her ability to Shadow Teleport make her a pretty good scout.

Yuki nodded. He put it away before she noticed. He then noticed her blushing.

"Thank you, but why did you help me?" She said. Yuki looked at her.

"Because you were in danger, I couldn't just stand by and let those men beat you for something you have no control over." Yuki said as he let go of her hand. Amy looked at the other Pokegirl with interest. She blushed a bit more.

"But I'm confused I thought all humans were cruel and selfish. But you, you are… different from the others. How is this?" She asked.

"You guess is as good as mine. By the way what is your name?" Yuki asked her. She looked down.

"My last master called me Drow. I never really liked that name." She said as she looked up slightly. Yuki thought of something.

"I don't want to leave you where those men may come back; I ask of you will you join me and Amy on our travels. If you don't that's fine." He said giving her a look of confidence. She thought about it then nodded.

"On one condition." Yuki nodded. "And that is what?"

"You give me a new name." She said. Yuki nodded he already thought of the perfect name.

"Fair enough, your new name is Arwen." Yuki said with a smirk. The newly named Arwen smiled, and bowed to him."

"Thank you Master." Yuki groaned as she said "master" and explained her to call him Yuki-sama. Arwen looked confused for a moment but nodded. It seems fair enough. He took out a red and white ball.

"Well welcome to the group." He said as he tossed a ball that hit Arwen. She disappeared in a flash of red light. He looked at the ball that contained the newly added Drow-zee Arwen.

"Yuki-sama what do you plan to do with her?" Asked Amy who looked at the ball. Yuki shrugged a bit. "I'm not sure, well keep her with me unless she wants to be free I guess." He said as he tossed up the ball that released Arwen. Who tackled hugged Yuki.

"Hello Yuki-sama!" She said cheerfully a sweat dropped from Yuki.

"Hello Arwen, do you know the way towards earth town by any chance?" Yuki asked her. Arwen shrugged her shoulders.

"Im sorry Yuki-sama but I only know a small part of the woods." She looked down.

"Im sorry I failed you Yuki-sama." She said gloomy. Yuki sighed and hugged her.

"Don't worry Its quite alright you haven't failed me, you could never fail me." Yuki said but Amy looked a little jealous.

"Yuki-sama, Amy wants attention too!" She called out. Yuki chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Amy as well and brought her close to him.

"Okay I think we sent to much time greeting each other, Amy, Arwen, follow me." Yuki said as he let go of them both and made way down the trail.

"_I wonder if Arwen will be alright, I mean I wonder if she's feral or not, oh god I'm going to have to tame her tonight don't I?"_ Yuki thought to himself. He looked back and saw the two girls conversing and smiled at them making them both blush.

It was a few hours before Yuki stopped and sat down, his stomach rumbling from hunger. He hasn't had much to eat for a while now and wonder how the girls are holding up. They looked fatigued a bit and heard their stomachs rumble as well.

"I guess we should stop for lunch." He said as he pulled out a tuna salad sandwich and tossed one to both of them. Amy squealed with glee as she started to munch on the sandwich as Arwen looked at it strangely.

"What is this?" Arwen asked. Holding the meal with her fingers.

"That my dear is a sandwich, practically basic survival food Its good try it." He said as he took a big bite out of his. Arwen sniffed it and took a small nibble. She blushed a bit.

"This is delicious!" She muttered before she started taking bigger bites. Yuki just watched in amazement as Arwen downed it faster than Yuki and Amy could combined. Yuki couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm glad you liked it, I made it myself you know." He said as he put on a smug face. Arwen couldn't help but blush even more.

"Thank you Yuki-sama, I've never had food as good as this. My previous master only feed me berries and cheep pokechow." Yuki nodded. He had half a mind to find this guy and kick his ass for treating a pokegirl like this.

"What happened to him?" He asked half heartedly. Arwen looked down.

"He was killed by a group of thugs, he said something that angered them and well they all beat him to death." She said with sadness, Yuki knew she was somewhat loyal to him, but he still couldn't help but feel calm about this. There was justice in the world after all. He got up and hugged her gently.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm here for you when you need me alright?" He said to her and kissed her forehead. She blushed madly even with that tan skin of hers he could still see it.

"Th-th-thank you." She stuttered. Turning away from him trying to hide her blush. He only chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright now that we ate it's time to move out." Yuki called out and they started to walk again down the trail. Amy and Arwen conversing about random stuff again. But He couldn't help but hear a part of their conversation.

"_So what's he like?" _Arwen asked.

"_He is a very kind master to Amy, Amy is very lucky to have such a considerate and loving master." _Amy told Arwen. Arwen blushed though.

"_No I meant…well you know…" _Arwen stuttered.

"_No I don't what?"_

"_I mean what's he like…in bed." _Arwen went beat red afterwards. But Amy smiled.

"_Oh now I see, Master is very affectionate and is very good with his tongue." _Amy said with a wink. Yuki paled afterwards it was sort of embarrassing being talk about that even if it good.

"_I see but what about his, umm…" Arwen paused trying to say it but Amy knew what she meant._

"_He's 10 inches long and very skilled with it. All I have to say about that is best night __ever!__" _Both of them blushed and giggled like sex crazed school girls. Yuki sighed and saw it was getting very late.

"Alright time to set up camp." He said as he found a clearing perfect for camping and dropped his bag. He set up the tent and Amy took care of the fire. He sighed as he looked at the Stars. He then figured something.

"Tomorrow we are all going to train!" he said out loud. Little did he know someone else was watching him as well.

"Well that was a good chapter, I hope Arwen could prove useful for Yuki's quest."

"Kenshin I'm sure she will. But I'm curious about the person that is watching them. I'm getting this eerie feeling about this."

"I'm sure its nothing."

"I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokegirl, Pokemon, Zelda, or anything I may mention.

"Hello I'm back again with a new installment of Pokegirl rise of Yuki Tamotsu. Kenshin here is being a pain in the ass though."

"I told you that was my sandwich!"

"You didn't have to try and cut my arm off."

"You didn't have to stab me in the leg the other day."

"I had to; you were going to take the last cheese puff."

"So?"

"Lets just get on with the story, our readers await."

1234567890

Yuki woke up to a naked Arwen lying next to him. He sighed as the event from last night came rushing to him.

Flashback!

Yuki was resting quietly in his tent, Amy was sleeping in her ball as Arwen was outside looking at the fire Amy made. He sighed and yawned a bit. It felt like home almost. He smiled as he stretched making himself more comfortable. He then moved his hand to his pants forgetting he was outside and with others.

Yuki unzipped his pants and pulled his member out and started to tug on it lightly thinking about something he seen on a magazine once. He moaned slightly as his hand griped himself tighter, his breath becoming a bit quicker and erratic. He never heard Arwen open up the tent and gasp slightly.

"Umm Yuki-sama?" Arwen said as Yuki looked up with panic and sat himself up quickly covering himself.

"Oh shit! Arwen I'm sorry I forgot we were out here!" Yuki said as his face turned extremely red. Putting himself back in his pants. Arwen however got on all fours and walked seductively towards Yuki.

"No Yuki-Sama its fine, don't put it away." She said in a lust filled tone as she reached for his pants. Yuki just sat there amazed by Arwen's sudden change in attitude.

"If its sexual pleasure you want, all you need to do is ask me, I'll be more than happy to accommodate you." She said licking her lips as she unzipped Yuki letting his fully erect member spring out.

"But I, I don't want to rely on you for something like that, I don't want to treat you girls like whores, or my personal sex toy's." Yuki said, as he tried to zip himself up again, but was stopped by Arwen.

"All the more reason to please you Yuki-Sama. You are kind to others I've seen, and to tell you the truth when you say you don't want to use us for sex, just make's me want to fuck you even more." She said as she started to lick Yuki's member.

"Mmm you taste really good Yuki-sama, better than that sandwich you gave me." She said winking

Arwen took Yuki in her mouth and started to suck on his head lightly before she started to bob her head up and down taking all that he got into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his member and gave a muffled moan as she started to finger herself. Yuki spun her around, she gasped slightly letting go of his member for a second till she greedily took it back in her mouth and started to suck harder. Yuki then started to lick the folds of her already soaked pussy. She tasted different from Amy but he loved it all the same.

Arwen gave another muffled moan as Yuki started to lick her. She felt pure bliss as Yuki dug his tongue deeper and deeper into her wet folds. Yuki then swirled his tongue around her walls earning a mouth filled scream of pleasure. She started to suck even harder bobbing her head up and down quicker. Yuki groaned as he felt an orgasm coming. But he continued to lick Arwen's pussy till he found what he was looking for. And that's when he found her G spot.

Arwen gave a surprised shout when he reached it and started to constantly lick it till she was practically screaming with his member still in her mouth. That was too much for Yuki, His member pulsed a few times before he started to shoot rope after rope of his cum in her mouth. But Arwen swallowed it up with little to no trouble. She loved the taste of Yuki's cum and made a mental note to try and "milk" him every night. But Yuki wasn't done by a long shot; he was continually thrashing his tongue all around her pussy making her go mad in pleasure. She screamed loudly as she pushed Yuki's face in further, she was so close.

Yuki grinned as she was practically screaming out his name. His arms went around her waist and started to massage her ass gently. Arwen screamed out loud. "YUKI!" as she cummed out her sweet tasting juices on to Yuki's mouth. He lapped up the remaining juices and leaned up forward to give Arwen a long passionate kiss. Arwen moaned as she wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck and held him closer to her. Yuki only chuckled.

"You know were not done yet." Yuki said as Arwen felt Yuki's member hit her ass, ready for another round. She smirked deviously and fell on top of him kissing even more. Yuki chuckled as he positioned himself against her hot wet pussy.

"Just so you know once we start I don't think I can stop myself, there's time to back down now." Yuki said. But Arwen growled sexily.

"Yes I want to feel it inside of me, and don't ever ask that again!" She said as she started to nibble on Yuki's earlobe. Arwen took in a sharp breath before she slammed herself on Yuki. Yuki groaned as he started to thrust himself to meet with Arwen's hips.

Arwen moaned at the top of her lungs, this was the best feeling she ever felt, not even her old tamer had this much passion or love that Yuki does whenever they had a taming session. Yuki grabbed Arwen's legs and started to pull her down even faster. Arwen's moans of pleasure became screams of ecstasy. She could only mutter out; "Yuki, God, Fuck" She bit her bottom lip and tried her best not to scream but was proving quite difficult.

Arwen felt her walls clamp up on Yuki and she let out a loud scream as she had one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Yuki let out a loud moan as he felt Arwen get tighter and tighter, this beats masturbating any day. He filled Arwen with his seed before she collapsed on top of Yuki panting heavily.

"Yuki-sama… That was amazing, Amy was right when she said you were very good." She said as she kissed his cheek. Yuki smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"You were awesome also Arwen." He said as they both drifted to sleep.

Flash back end!

1234567890

Yuki sighed and rose from his bedding leaving Arwen alone for a bit. He got himself dressed and took a step outside taking in a breath of fresh air. He nodded to himself, remembering what he told himself yesterday.

"Today we train." He told himself and strapped his sword to his side. Amy was the first one to walk out of the tent yawning.

"So I take it you had a good time last night." She said with a smirk. Yuki slightly paled.

"How did you…"

"Arwen's screams were so loud I'm surprised the police didn't come here to investigate." Amy said as she stretched letting her breasts hang freely. Yuki sighed and gave a nervous chuckled.

"I see… well sorry if we kept you up." Yuki said scratching the back of his head. Amy walked by and dragged her tail across his chest.

"Next time invite me…" She said with a playful smile. Yuki blushed slightly till he felt a pair of arms wrap around where his chest is.

"Morning Yuki-sama." Arwen said as she kissed his cheek. Yuki smirked.

"Morning yourself." He said before he cleared his throat.

"Alright now I believe its time for us to start training! I didn't start my quest as a Pokegirl tamer just so I could sleep around all day and night."

"I wouldn't mind that though." Amy slyly told Arwen who both blushed and giggled. Yuki put on his serious face.

"Now I want you girls to start doing some routine exercises such as jogging and sit ups, then well will start our combat exercises and then I will give a strategy lecture on special tactics and when best to execute them." Yuki stated as both girls looked at him as if he grew another head. Yuki only chuckled.

"Just so you girls know I will be joining you as well, I'm not going to sit around and have you girls do all the work. Now let's pack up and lets get going!" Yuki said as he clapped his hands. They all help undo the tent and clean up the site. Afterwards they started to jog down the trail. Yuki and Arwen had no trouble doing this but it was quite difficult for Amy to keep up with the two. But Yuki was patient and kept on encouraging Amy to try her hardest.

"Its not going to happen over night you know that's why we need to keep doing this every day so that you'll be able to keep up with us with little to no trouble at all." Yuki smiled. Amy blushed as she got up again.

Afterwards was they decided on different methods of exercise everyday so that it would at least keep things interesting for a bit. Today it was sit ups. Arwen did a total of 122 while Amy did 95 and Yuki did 100. They all decided to rest and eat lunch. Same thing as Yuki said he couldn't get a better menu till they got to earth town. They ate peacefully then it was on to combat training. Yuki stepped into the ring he made with a stick. He then made a ready stance with the same stick. [Sword will be to dangerous for them at this level]

"Alright Amy get in the ring with me, and when I give the word I want you to come at me with all you got and don't hold back!" He said as he gave her his serious face again. But Amy didn't move.

"But Yuki-sama I don't want you to get hurt why don't you have me spar with Arwen instead?" Arwen nodded in agreement, they didn't want their beloved tamer to get hurt in a sparing accident. But Yuki shook his head.

"Trust me you'll be doing me a favor by sparing with me, that way if a really strong opponent attacks us, you wont have to worry about me getting hurt cause I'll be able to defend myself with no trouble." Amy and Arwen looked at each other. They really didn't like the idea of Yuki fighting alone but they saw logic to what he was saying. Amy reluctantly stepped into the ring.

"Alright......BEGIN!" Yuki shouted out and no sooner Amy leapt at Yuki claws ready to use her scratch attack. But Yuki dodged it with ease and was continue to dodge her attacks even her surprise attack tail whip! Yuki was just too swift, and landed a swift but painful blow to the top of Amy's head with the stick. Amy fell down flat on her ass rubbing her head.

"Are you alright Amy?" Yuki said as he held out a hand. Amy looked up and blushed.

"Wow...you're good." Amy said as she took Yuki's hand. Yuki smiled as he brushed dirt off her ass.

"As are you, but I wouldn't suggest going crazy like that, it just makes you attacks easy to predict, what we need to do is work on your focus and speed, then close combat will become a breeze. Ok Arwen lets see what you have." Yuki said as Amy walk out of the ring to be replaced by Arwen.

"Alright," She said as she got ready.

"BEGIN!" Yuki shouted out as Arwen sunk into the shadows. Yuki looked around trying to detect her presence, he didn't find any. "Alright since she's using her shadow teleport ability she would probably would attack me from...There!" Yuki swung his stick so that it would touch Arwen's neck making her yell out in surprise.

"How did you know I was going to attack there?" Arwen asked with a shaken voice.

"Easy back attacks are you specialty are they not?" Yuki said with a smirk. Arwen nodded slightly. Yuki lowered his stick.

"Hmm I see... well that's enough combat practice for today... now we go on to today's lecture, CQC."

"CQC?" Both girls asked at the same time.

"It stands for Close Quarters Combat." Yuki said as he walked to a near by stump and started to draw in the dirt with his stick. Explaining the best situation for CQC and the theory of it. Both girls looked at awe at Yuki He certainly knows his stuff.

"And that's why if a Pokegirl ever has a range attack such as water gun, its best to do a roll towards the enemy rather than sideways since it get you closer with you opponent." Yuki said as he was done with his lecture.

"Any questions?" Both girls raised their hands.

"I should probably rephrase that, do any of you have any questions about the lecture?" Both hands went down. Yuki sighed as he picked up his bag and threw the stick somewhere.

"Alright well Its time to start walking." He said as he made his way down the path. They should be getting to Earth town by tomorrow at least.

1234567890

Three pairs of eyes now followed behind them, Yuki took notice. He decided not to do anything yet till he knew if they were hostile or not, but he was on his guard none the less. Arwen and Amy were conversing on their usual tone. They blushed, giggled, and laughed out loud. Yuki smirked.

"I'm glad Arwen is getting along with Amy, I was afraid that the two would be fighting over me..." He looked down the trail and sighed.

"Still no sign of Earth town... well I should try and get some info from the Pokedex and I swear if the thing insults me one more time I'm going to thrash it!" He flipped it open and it read.

GOOD AFTERNOON YUKI. WHAT WHOULD YOU LIKE TO DO?

"Huh? well that's a nice change for once lets see... Current location, and location of Earth town, distance, oh and Earth's Gym's battle leader." Yuki typed in what he needed and it said.

ONE MOMENT PLEASE...DONE!

Yuki raised a brow at how quick all his pokedex was quick with his instructions. Something was fishy, well he didn't care much as long as it did what he asked it to.

"Okay were on the right path...we've got 20.7 miles left to cover so we should be arriving by tomorrow afternoon, okay, now the earth battle leader," Yuki read the stats on he guy.

"Ok so his name is Kaze Eift, He works as a herbalist, 34, married to a Solaria named Star Eift, has one child...Okay but what about his harem? The girls he uses?" It bleeped a few times before his battle information showed up.

"oh ok, lets see. He has a Boobleaf, a Dao, and a butter-she. Hmm should have guessed he use ground type, Ill need a plant type, or I could train Arwen to take the Dao out..." Yuki was in deep thought on how he could win against Kaze. One thing for certain he will need another pokegirl. Since official gym matches need 3 pokegirls to use in a official match in the elemental region. He sighed a bit and subconsciously said.

"I wonder if this thing can play music..." No sooner as he said that it bleeped and it read.

WHAT GENERE? Yuki double looked.

"What the? Hmmm let's test it. Linkin Park, what I've done?" Yuki said and the pokedex bleeped again and started emitting a sound from its speakers. The song was playing clearly.

"Whoa! This thing is awesome! I love this group...shame they're gone now... at least they are immortalized by song!" Yuki said as he put the Pokedex away. [Song still playing] Amy took notice though.

"Yuki-Sama... what is that sound? And who's that?" she said as she looked at Yuki. Yuki sweatdroped.

"Umm, Music...why? are you okay with it?" he asked her. Amy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine I just never heard of this song before." Amy said as she looked at the put away pokedex. Yuki put on a smug face.

"Yeah it's Linkin park a very old band, but an awesome band none the less." Yuki said as they continued walking down the path. Arwen's ears perked up as she listened to the music.

"I like it, it's got a nice tune to it." Arwen said as she bobbed her head to the music. Yuki chuckled and explained how he liked the old bands such as Linkin Park, Manowar, Dream Theater, Metalica, Led zeppelin, Eiffel 65, and various others. He said that the songs from the pre war era actually meant something back then rather than the senseless babble they hear on the radio.

1234567890

The sun set and it started to get dark quickly; Yuki sighed, and started to set up camp. Amy started another fire as Yuki walked into the forest for some firewood. He found a few good chunks and brought them back to the site. He looked around the area and felt the presence of the others that was following them for the entire day. He told the girls that hell be back soon and walked into the woods. He walked a good few minuets' till he looked around with a serious look on his face. He quickly unsheathed his sword and went into ready stance.

"Alright, I know your here show yourselves!" Yuki yelled out. Then he heard giggling and three figures emerged from the shadows. They were all females and from Yuki could tell they were all human.

"Well well well, looks like the samurai boy finally had the balls to call us out." A fiery red haired with ember red eyes spoke. She had a Red mini skirt, a black baby shirt, and a red vest over the shirt that barely covered her DD breasts. She smirked and laughed at Yuki who stayed ready.

"Hey don't call him names! That's really rude." The one with the short green hair with emerald green eyes spoke. She had a light green one piece sun dress and c cup breast. Yuki noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Yes if you haven't noticed, he has detected our presence since this morning and has been keeping tabs on us. I think he has more skill than you." The one with the wild blue hair and intense blue eyes said. She had a frilly blue shirt and a long blue skirt with slits on the sides that reveal her thighs. The one with red hair only laughed at them.

"Ha more skill? I don't think so!" She said as she rushed in using something that covered both her arms and rushed in very quickly throwing a punch at Yuki.

But Yuki was able to block it with ease, he smirked as he rushed out with almost god like speed, and appeared behind the one who attacked him and kicked her in the back and pointed his sword to the back of her skull as if he means to impale it. She was lost of words.

"How in hell did he manage to do that?" She asked herself. Yuki looked at the other two.

"Now who are you and what are you doing following me?" Yuki yelled out, still pointing his sword at the red one. The blue girl cleared her throat.

"I am Naryu, This is Farore, and the one on the ground is Din." There was a long pause of silence between the four of them.

"It cant be.." Yuki muttered out.

1234567890

"Well well well, looks like Yuki met some rather interesting characters. Heh this story just keeps on getting better and better doesn't it Kenshin?"

"Why do I have a weird feeling about this?"

"Just shut it Kenshin, the next chapter is going to be good I can tell."

"Oh and please be good little boys and girls and review this story! Please!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokegirl, pokemon, Zelda, or any other game or Anime I might mention.

"Greeting one and all This is Omegaman X and Kenshin with yet another installation of Pokegirl rise of Yuki Tamostu."

"Now you know that Yuki has met three girls that goes by the names of Naryu, Faroe, and Din. Why do those names sound familiar?"

"Read it up Kenshin, anyway back with the story."

1234567890

Yuki sheathed his sword and walked away from Din. He took a few breaths and clutched his Triforce amulet. He was very confused at the moment. He turned to them and studied them. After a few minuets of an uncomfortable silence Yuki spoke.

"So you are Naryu, Farore, and Din... Are you Tamers?" he asked them uncertainly. They all nodded. He raised his brow then cleared his throat.

"Are you aware you have the names of the goddesses of Hyrule?" He finally said. Din looked up with confusion.

"What? What's Hyrule?" She asked. Yuki sweatdroped.

"Umm, I'll tell you later, If you please follow me to my camp site. I must ask that you do not attack my pokegirls please." Yuki stated.

"Wouldn't dream of it Yuki." Naryu said. Yuki stopped, and then turned quickly.

"How do you know my name?" He demanded. The girl's sweatdroped.

"Umm well we sort of...well umm hacked into your profile...And umm, well yeah we sort of know a lot about you. And we know that you're going to earth town to take on the Battle master Kaze." Naryu said scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. Yuki just stared at them. He turned and started to walk back to the camp site. They all followed.

"Wait first off how in hell did you manage to move like that? When we checked your profile it said you had no bloodgift or bloodcurses, so how in hell did you..." Din was cut off by Yuki.

"True I have no bloodgift or curses, but that doesn't mean I cant train to the extent that I can move at almost god like speed. You see all my abilities and skills are derived by regular training." Yuki stated as he walked back into the clearing with an alarmed Amy and Arwen.

"Yuki-sama who are they?" Amy said in a frightened tone. Arwen hid behind Amy. Yuki looked at the three that was behind him. He sighed.

"This is Nayru, Faroe, and Din they are tammers like me apparently, but don't worry I wont let anything happen to you girls." He said as he walked towards them and sat right next to them. The other girls did the same.

"Now tell us Yuki, what did you mean by the goddesses of Hyrule, and what is Hyrule in the first place?" Asked Nayru. Yuki sighed and looked at his Pokegirls then to the human girls.

"Fine I guess I should tell you the Legend of Hyrule and how it came to be." Yuki took in a deep breath.

"Long ago, three goddesses descended and created the land of Hyrule. Din, the goddess of power, with her powerful, flaming arms, cultivated the empty space, and created the red earth. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, bestowed her divine wisdom upon the land, and created the world's laws to give a sense of justice and order to the world, and to guide the people in the goddesses' absence. Farore, the goddess of courage, endowed Hyrule with her powers, creating life to follow this justice."

"After their work was completed, the goddesses left a sacred artifact called the Triforce, which could grant the wishes of the user. It consisted of three golden triangles. However, because the Triforce was not divine, and could not judge between good and evil, the goddesses placed the Triforce in an alternate world called the "Sacred Realm" or the "Golden Land", hoping that a worthy person would one day seek it."

"According to legend, if the discoverer of the Triforce has a balance of power, wisdom and courage, the Sacred Realm will become a paradise, and they will receive the Triforce as a whole, along with the true force to govern all. If they are unbalanced, the Sacred Realm will become a world of evil, and they will receive the part of the Triforce that represents the characteristic they most demonstrate, with the remaining parts of the whole transferring into the people in Hyrule who most exemplify the other two traits."

Yuki showed them his Triforce necklace, it dangled on a gold chain and all of their eyes lit up as they started at the Triforce.

"This has been in my mother's side of the family for a very long time; she gave it to me the day I was born." He sighed as he thought about his mother.

"Mom... I wonder what's she's doing right now." He said to himself.

"Aww little Yuki misses his mommy, you want to go home Yuki? Back to your mommy?" Din mocked, only to receive a glare from the other girls. Yuki sighed.

"Your insults wont do anything to me Din, I don't care what you say, but I will not bend to your or anyone's will." Yuki stated as he looked up into the sky. He then looked back at them.

"Anyway since were here why don't you show me your pokegirls since you saw mine." He said casually. Nayru smirked as she nodded.

"Okay why not?" She threw two pokeballs into the air and released a Nixie and an ice maiden. Yuki flipped out his pokedex and scanned the Pokegirls.

ICE MAIDEN, the Frigid Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Ice

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Vegan, favors fruits over vegetables

Role: Arctic operative, strategic combat

Libido: Low (increases in higher temperatures)

Strong Vs: Dragon, Flying, Ground, Plant, Ice

Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel

Attacks: Ice Punch, Cold Punch, Iceblade Kick, Ice Beam, Ice Blade, Ice Wall, Mist

Enhancements: Immune to non-magical cold, low Feral & Emotional state

Evolves: Yuki-Onna (Edo League; orgasm), Snow Queen (mechanism unknown), Ice Princess (normal; Lvl 50), Foxymaiden (Fox E-Medal)

Evolves From: Nymph (Ice Crystal), Watermaiden (Ice Crystal)

Ice Maidens were among Sukebe's last creations during the Revenge War. There are very few recorded instances of them fighting, as few of Sukebe's targets were in arctic environments, as that is where they were most effective. Due to their low emotional states and light feral aspects, they were able to go for long periods of time without need for taming. And because of their ability to see things logically, they were able to see which way the war was going. They surrendered en masse, and in exchange for arctic land to live on as a Preserve as well as for giving up the location of what would eventually able to become Jusenkyo, were able to establish lives for themselves after the war. The then leader of the Ice Maidens, Yukii, has since evolved into an Ice Empress. She helps regulate the goings and comings of Ice Maidens and has set up a challenge system for those wanting to take an Ice Maiden from the village. She changes it every other week, so as not to be predictable and keep the population of her Preserve up.

Ice Maidens, in physical appearance, have very few differences from human women. Their body temperature is vastly lower than the normal, and their skin and hair has a slight bluish tint to it. Their Feral state is very light, as they just become clumsy and forgetful. In this state, they are prone to accidentally freezing parts of themselves.

Taming Ice Maidens is not an easy task. Due to their extremely low body temperature, they have a hard time becoming aroused. A good Tamer will first try to warm up the Pokégirl, either via something such as a hot bath or a sauna. Ice Maidens, as they warm up, become less powerful and less able to control their libido. A good Tamer will keep things such as a heat pack on hand, so that their Ice Maiden can get more frequent tamings. A fire-type, such as a Fire Maiden, can also help warm up an Ice Maiden. Despite these difficulties, Ice Maidens are among the more popular types of Pokégirls, mainly because of their high power potential and the fact that they don't need to be Tamed so often. (Although affectionate Tamers do so anyway.)

Ice Maidens, in terms of personality, are very cold, logical Pokégirls. They are capable of thinking through any problem calmly, and usually display very little to emotion. Some Ice Maidens are so cold and emotionless that they can use Shadow-element attacks. It takes a lot to bring out the passion and emotion in an Ice Maiden, however an affectionate, caring Tamer can manage it. There's even a recently recorded case of an Ice Maiden learning how to use Emotion Bomb. The Ice Maiden's Tamer in that case was one Ash Sextome, who is known to favor befriending his Pokégirls to increase their performance and has a astronomically high Empathy rating.

Cases of Thresholding into an Ice Maiden are rare, but they are among the more common Ice-type Threshold results.

NIXIE, the Water Fairy Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human; Metamorph

Element: Water

Frequency: Rare

Diet: human-style foods

Role: spies, saboteur

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Water

Weak Vs: Electric, Ice, Plant

Attacks: Water Gun, Water Barrier, Reduce, Enlarge, Smile, Slick Stroke

Enhancements: Flight, Size Alteration, Elemental Abilities

Evolves: None Known

Evolves From: FairyCute (Water Stone)

While the Fairycute is a sex-hungry Pokégirl that loves to play as a living dildo, her elemental evolutions are a little bit different, to say the least. Used during the war to destroy electronic equipment without being detected, many a human base was infiltrated and their 'sprinkler' systems went off to devastating effect. Strangely, this was when there were no fires, and the running humans would be easily picked off by larger, much stronger Pokégirls. After the war, although many humans attempted to find these Pokégirls, they were far too difficult to find thank to the size altering abilities and many survived the aftermath of the war. Feral Nixies do tend to cause all sorts of mischief, and are half the reason that schools wind up getting out early during the day- a Feral Nixie enjoys causing mischief with sprinkler systems, swimming pools, and other things along those lines.

While feral Nixies are more common than domestic Nixie, they are still rather intelligent in comparison to other ferals that are out there. They tend to live near civilized areas, where stronger and more carnivorous Pokégirls do not often hunt, and live in small groups. When full-sized, a Nixie is usually around five and a half feet tall, and they most often have lighter colored hair (green is also rather common). They don't normally wear clothes, domesticated or feral, due to their large four-part insect-like wings behind their back., and so domestic ones, if they even wear anything, tend to gravitate towards aprons and skirts for the ease of wear. One thing for Tamers to remember is that unlike most water types, these Pokégirls cannot breathe underwater. They can hold their breath for upwards of 10 minutes, but any longer and they must return above water for oxygen. These Pokégirls also have small B-cup breasts on average, though they swell up to almost a C-cup after a swim or a soak in water. As they use their Water attacks and abilities (without any body of water nearby), the Nixie's breasts shrink down to their normal size.

Nixie are rather useful on farms and as part of fire departments- their ability to fly and use water attacks that aren't supremely powerful make them capable of stalling out fires near trapped humans and Pokégirls long enough for larger and stronger Pokégirls to get to those who need rescued. In battle, their size-altering abilities make them devastating opponents- both in standard battles and sex battles. But their real use is in Sex Battles, where their water abilities are often used to get her opponents wet and ready for them. Their standard attacks aren't very powerful, and as such are not popular with Tamers that have a combat harem unless they are used in conjunction with ground or rock types.

The Ice maiden Looked at Yuki then back at Nayru. She had a crystal blue dress that matched her blueish skin and long hair. But her eyes, granted they were ice blue but they were blank, devoid of all emotion.

"What is it Nayru?" She said in an icy tone hat sent shivers up Yuki's spine. "So cold..." Yuki thought.

"Shiva this is Yuki." Nayru said pointing to Yuki who waved a bit.

"And I would care why?" Shiva said. Yuki sweatdroped. "Is she always this cold?" he asked himself. However the Nixie looked scared as it hid behind Nayrus shoulder.

"Mistress Nayru who is this?" Asked the Nixie who was about 1 foot tall, but wore a white tank top and blue mini skirt. She also had long flowing blue hair.

"This Serenity, is Yuki. Don't be afraid of him I'm sure he wont hurt you." Nayru said as Yuki waved to her also. She looked at Yuki and clung on to Nayru.

"I don't like him, he's scary." She said in a tiny voice. Yuki sighed a bit felling a little bit depressed. Amy however took this to offence and was about to confront Serenity till Yuki blocked her off.

"They are entitled to their own opinion Amy, don't let what ever these girls say anger you." Yuki said calmly. Amy looked at him then slowly nodded and sat down next to Arwen who had a very hard time not to make sudden outbursts.

"Ha let me show you mine!" Din yelled out as she threw two pokeballs also that released a spitfire and a Geogal. The spitfire, same size as Serenity only has bigger breasts [about a c cup if she was in normal size], looked at Yuki and fluttered towards Yuki. She has fiery red hair like din but she had green eyes. She wore a really small red miniskirt that practically showed her "goods" to the world, and a black Tank top. She smirked as she licked her lips.

"Hello you must be Yuki, I'm Amber..." she said as she looked at Yuki for a long time. Yuki scanned Dins Pokegirls with his pokedex.

SPITFIRE, the Fire Fairy

Type: Very Near Human; Metamorph

Element: Fire

Frequency:Rare

Diet: human-style foods

Role: spies, saboteur

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel

Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water

Attacks: Flamethrow, Ignite

Enhancements: Flight, Size Alteration, Elemental Abilities

Evolves: None Known

Evolves From: FairyCute (Fire Stone)

The elemental forms of fairy pokegirls were designed not only for infiltration, but also for sabotaging mechanical equipment using their elemental powers. A favored tactic in League competition is to have the fairy pokegirl shrink to its small size (1/6 of its normal height) and have it fly into the lights where hopefully it can surprise the opponent (who will be unable to keep track of it). Like other Fire-types, the Spitfire is more amorous than the other evolutions and is marked by the color red. In appearance the Spitfire resembles the Hottits but may or may not have the characteristic skin coloration.

SpitFire are not popular among Tamers for several reasons, but mainly because of the fact that Spitfires prefer to remain in their small size most of the time. SpitFires, on the other hand, see this as a way to remain close to a treasured master, and as a way to almost act as if it is an Alpha. These small pokegirls are never chosen as Alphas, as they have a fairly limited attention span, and prefer to focus on one or two things at once.

Most often, however, they will try to initiate Taming sessions with their Tamers as often as possible. In fact, SpitFires need to be Tamed several times a day, despite their overwhelming heat and small sizes.

A SpitFire is also disliked by Tamers because she likes to sit on the Tamer's shoulder. Normally, this isn't a bad thing, but the fact she's a Fire-type means that she's easily aroused. Simply by moving, she may actually get off on the fact that she's practically 'riding' her Tamer. And when she gets aroused, her body heat rises. In Winter, this may be nice, but in Summer this can be intolerable!

Researchers suggest that Tamers that allow this behavior from a Spitfire should attempt to wear flame-retardent clothing to keep from having to stop at a clothing store all the time.

GEOGAL, the Dependable Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Rock

Frequency: Common

Diet: some human foods, pokechow, rocks & pebbles with high mineral content

Role: mining

Libido: Low initially, but can be higher with a tough Tamer

Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock

Weak Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water

Attacks: Tackle, Harden, Pummel, Stone Punch, Seismic Smash

Enhancements: High Density and Toughness (x8), Earth Affinity, Enhanced Strength (x4)

Evolves: Gravelgal (normal), Galem (evolved form of Gravelgal; battle stress)

Evolves From: None

"Dependable as a Geogal" goes the saying, and that describes this type almost perfectly. A Tamed Geogal is usually mentally stable and fairly intelligent, not given to fits of emotional outbursts. The more skillful tamers can draw out the hidden emotions from an otherwise stoic Geogal.

Most of the time Geogals look and feel relatively human with the exception of differing shades of tan, brown, or gray camouflage-like patches, depending on what climate they grew up in. But when they harden their skin, it can become as tough as granite or steel, depending on the strength of the pokegirl, and what they've eaten. Ingesting the minerals found in ordinary rock is what allows the Geogal to coat her body with stone. Feral Geogals keep to themselves mostly, and won't attack unless provoked. The longer a Geogal goes without Taming, the less and less active she becomes, until she almost literally shuts down. Tamers love Geogals for their high toughness and power, but that same toughness makes them difficult to catch and Tame.

However, a sustained water attack will wear away the stone hardness and leave the Geogal weakened, and usually aroused. Hence, the phrase "to get a Geogal wet" has come to hold more than one connotation. Girls with Rock-type pokegirl ancestory who go through Threshold, tend to become Geogals more than any other type.

Yuki nodded at the pokedex, But Amber Spun around to face Din, with a pleaded look on her face.

"Mistress Din, May I please? It's been a while since I've been with a male tamer." She whined as she started to rub her legs together. Serenity had an alarmed look on her face.

"Amber how dare you! You don't even know who this guy is!" Serenity yelled from behind Nayru's shoulder, Amber gave her a mischievous look.

"Just because your to scared to nail this stud doesn't mean I'm going to pass up this opportunity. So Mistress Din please?!" Amber pleased again. Din sighed and smirked.

"Maybe...Just maybe." Din said. However Amy placed her head on Yuki's shoulder and growled at Amber.

"Back off bitch he's my tamer!" Amy said in a threatening tone. Rather than being afraid Amber floated right in Amy's face.

"Well if Din gives the okay then you can't do anything about it...but I'll be able to let you join us if you want." Amber said as she kept her smirk on. Amy however blushed and Yuki sweatdroped.

The Geogal looked over at Yuki with intrest. She had Gray patched skin and stood about 5'3 with b cup breasts. She had black cargo pants and a white shirt. Her hair was short and chopped giving her a tomboyish look to her. She walked up towards Yuki and observed him closely. She titled her head slightly and walked back to where she was. Yuki gave a nervous chuckle.

"Mistress Din, is this Yuki?" She said in a soft delicate voice. Din nodded.

"Yes Ruby, that is indeed Yuki, What was there a problem with him?" She asked Ruby she shook her head.

"No it's just that..." She blushed madly. "He has the kindest eyes I've ever seen." She stated looking away still blushing. Yuki blushed a bit as well. "Well these pokegirls are nicer than Nayru's which is sad considering Din's attitude." Yuki thought.

"Alright my turn!" Farore said enthusiastically, as she threw two pokeballs that released a Pixie and a Chikotit. Yuki scanned the pokegirls.

PIXIE, the Electric Fairy Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human; Metamorph

Element: Electric

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: human-style foods

Role: spies, saboteurs

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water

Weak Vs: Ground

Attacks: Agility, Thundershock, Jolt, Thunder Wave, Rolling Spark, Reduce, Enlarge

Enhancements: Flight, Size Alteration, Elemental Abilities

Evolves: None Known

Evolves From: FairyCute (Thunder Stone)

This evolution of the FairyCute was designed to infiltrate human compounds and short-circuit their electrical systems to allow other Pokégirls access into the base. Just like any of the other size-changing Pokégirls, the Pixie were very successful with this mission, and after the war many survived, again thanks to their size-shifting abilities. These Pokégirls live alone, rather rare in comparison to the other Fairy evolutions for reasons that Researchers are as of yet unsure of. The Pixie are hyperactive and enjoy zooming about. Like the Nixie, they live near human settlements and villages, although their ranged capabilities are greater than the Nixie's are.

They stand no more than five feet tall, with most a few inches beneath that. Their skin is normally a mid-shade of yellow, with white markings that seem to follow the Pokégirl's bone structure, almost making her look like a glowing skeleton. Her electricity flows along the whitened portion of her skin, which researchers have concluded are the main lines where her electrical energy flow through so she doesn't shock herself with it. Like the Nixie, the Pixie also has four-part insect wings, and they also prefer skirts and aprons to wear (moreso than the Nixie, as the Pixie feels the cold a bit more). A Pixie has small breasts, around an A- to a B-cup, which often frustrates them. However, on her small body even at full-size, they do look adequate.

Ferals of this breed don't enjoy staying in one place long, even if this means that they must explore an area that they know to be dangerous. Most researchers suggest that this is why the Pixie is so rare. Domestics are better than this, but usually find themselves heeding what is called wanderlust, by Tamers and Researchers. This wanderlust is fine with Tamers, who travel all over the place anyway, and going on a journey with a Pixie can lead to a very loyal Pokégirl. Tamers that stay in one place, however, can lose their Pixie within a day. They get along with any Fairy-type Pokégirl, but for some strange reason, no Pixie can stand a Peekabu. It's a situation that no one really understands, not even researchers who have looked into it. The Peekabu are always friendly, but the Pixie just can't stand her. Research, as always, is ongoing. The Pixie are rather rare to have a girl threshold into, but it isn't unheard of. They are dangerous, however, if they threshold someplace near many electronic devices. Weakly shielded devices will go out of control, and depending on the age of the girl (the younger, the less danger) it can become worse even with better-shielded electronics. For some reason, Pokédexes don't seem to be affected by a threshold into a Pixie. Some FairyCutes that evolve into a Pixie also do this, though that is very rare and may have something to do with where the resulting Pixie was located at the time.

CHIKOTIT, the Plant Pokegirl

Type: Near human plant

Element: Plant

Frequency: Commonin Johto league, Rare in other leagues

Diet: vegetarian based diet

Role: gardeners

Libido:: Average with high tendencies

Strong Vs: Water, Poison, Cat types

Weak Vs: Fire

Attacks: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Catnip Kiss, Solar Beam, Tackle

Enhancements: Strong skin, invulnerable to the effects of spores or poison attacks

Evolves: Boobleaf(normal), Driad (evolved Boobleaf; normal)

Evolves From: Nymph (Leaf Stone)

A Chikotit has similar powers to those of Boobasaurs, but they are more affective and have a higher Libido. They love plants and are usually used as gardeners.

They love to take sun baths in the nude since they get some of their energy from the sun, and their skin doesn't get burned by it. A Chikotit will show unconditional love and loyalty to a tamer that had shown affection, sympathy or has come to the aid of them when they needed help.

They have an immunity system against the effects of spores and poisons, and they can learn the Solar Beam attack sooner than other plant type pokegirls. They also can use the Catnip Kiss technique, which only affects cat type pokegirls.

1234567890

Yuki nodded as he put the pokedex away. The pixie flew close to Yuki's face and observed him. She had yellowish skin but no white markings like the pokedex said. She also blue eyes, and neat tied back blond hair. She had a blue mini skirt and a white tank top. She smiled and giggled.

"Ruby is right he has really kind eyes..." She stared dreamily in Yuki's eyes. Yuki sweatdroped.

"Linda...come on your starting to make Yuki uncomfortable." Farore said as Linda blushed and went back to Farore. However the Chikotit walked over to Yuki and did what the few others did. Looking at him closely. She had light green skin with long green hair but red eyes. However she wore a loose fitting purple shirt, and a black skirt. She smiled and walked back to Farore.

"Yes he does have very kind and beautiful eyes." She said. Farore, laughed a bit.

"Yes Rose that has been commented many times though. Besides his eyes I think he has a sexy build to him." Farore smirked lightly. Amber zoomed in front of Farore.

"Hey back off bitch I saw him first!" Amber said angrily. Linda zoomed tackled Amber.

"You do not! Threaten my tamer!" She yelled as she pinned Amber to the ground.

"You two stop fighting! It's just a creepy guy!" Serenity yelled as she floated towards the two fighting pokegirls, only to get sucked in the punching and kicking. Shiva just sighed.

"What losers..." she said as she looked away with uninterest.

"Hey call off your pokegirl!" Din yelled at Farore.

"You call yours off!" Farore responded.

"Both of yours call them off!" Nayru snapped at them.

"You shut it!" Both Din and Farore yelled at her. Amy and Arwen didn't make anything better as they joined in the fray, only to have Rose and Ruby join in as well. Only Shiva and Yuki were the only ones who aren't fighting. Yuki started to get irritated.

"All of you stop!" he yelled out... But went unheard. He started to feel his blood boil and felt something in his being. He opened his mouth to shout out.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" A sound energy wave erupted his mouth and no sooner he closed his mouth every one was sitting down all with an alarmed look on their faces even Shiva. No one has ever seen Yuki angry before... it was a scary site to see. Yuki looked at the group and held out two balls.

"Amy and Arwen return!" He called out as the two went into their pokeballs. He placed them in his belt and glared at everyone.

"If you all act like this then no one will have any "fun"! I'm going to bed you girls do what ever! I don't care." Yuki said as he angrily zipped up his tent.

All the girls looked at each other. They new they crossed the line when they all started to argue about Yuki. They all felt terribly bad, even Shiva felt sorry for Yuki. They decided to set up their tents next to Yuki's and spend the night.

1234567890

"Wow looks like Yuki has definitely met some interesting characters."

"Yes indeed well let's see how these human girls will perform during the next few chapters."

"A few chapters?"

"Yeah why you think shorter?"

"You haven't read the script have you?"

"Script?"

"If you weren't here by law...I'd blast you right now."

"Well you can't now can you?"

"I swear I'll get you for this."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't not own Pokegirl, Pokemon, Zelda, or any game or anime I may mention.

"Hello this is Omegaman X. I've been up all fucking night writing these chapters. But I love writing these all the same."

"Are you serious? That's not healthy."

"So? I couldn't fucking sleep. Your point?"

"I'm just saying don't do this often..."

"Since when did you care?"

"I've always cared...You're my friend..."

"Wow...you know we just had a moment here and I kind of liked it."

1234567890

Yuki Fluttered his eyes open to his tent roof. He sighed as he slowly rose from his bed spread. He looked at the two pokeballs that contained his Pokegirls. He sighed as he released them both. Both Amy and Arwen Looked around and yawned a bit then they looked at Yuki.

"Yuki-sama..." Amy started before Yuki cut her off.

"Amy, Arwen I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night, I should not have yelled at you girls, you were only trying to protecting that which is precious to you. And for that I'm sorry." Yuki said in a sad tone. Both girls Hugged Yuki at the same time tears running down their eyes.

"No were sorry Yuki-sama, we should have behaved better than that. We don't deserve your kindness." Amy said hugging tighter.

"Yes Yuki-sama were sorry we don't deserve to be your pokegirls." Arwen said also hugging tighter.

"No! Don't ever say that again... even though it's been a few days I can't stand to lose your girls." Yuki said as he started to cry himself. It was a touching moment for the three of them.

LEMON WARNING!!! [Be thankful I'm warning you this time]

Yuki leaned in closer to Amy and gave her a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss so he could turn his attention towards Arwen and kiss her with as much passion he showed to Amy. They both blushed as they started to take off their cloths. Yuki did the same till they were all naked. Yuki kissed them both again as his hands ran down their body's, caressing their every curve. Amy gave out a lust filled moan as one of his hands griped her ass. Arwen let out a sharp breath as she felt his hand on one of her breasts and started to kneed it. Yuki kissed Amy and licked her lips asking for access, it was granted and Yuki slipped his tongue through her mouth and they battled for dominance, after a while Amy submitted, and Yuki explored her mouth unopposed. Arwen moaned slightly as he started to rub her nipple in between his thumb and index finger.

Yuki's member erected to its full size which made both Arwen and Amy gasp with surprise. Arwen smirked at Yuki as she trailed her hand down and griped Yuki's member and started to stroke it slowly. Yuki moaned softly as he broke the kiss with Amy. His hand on Amy trailed from her ass to her hot sex that started to drip with her own juices. Amy moaned out louder as Yuki started to finger her with his fingers. Yuki then started to kiss Arwen again, her stroking became faster. Yuki's fingers went in Amy further, making her scream in pleasure. Yuki continued to finger her till she started to bite her bottom lip as she orgasmed in his hand. He slipped his hand out of her and started to lick her juices covering his hands. Arwen started to lick Yuki's fingers also till they both got engaged in a deep passionate kiss. Amy licked herself off of Yuki's fingers and started to nibble on it.

Yuki then let go of Arwen and Amy who gave a disappointed groan till Yuki laid on the bed spread his member erect. Arwen was the first to drop to her knees and started to lick up and down his shaft, Amy joining in a moment later. The felling of two tongues on his member, Yuki couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. Arwen started to suck on his member till she let go so that Amy could have a chance to have a go and they switch turns now and then with one of them sucking and the other one licking what wasn't in the others mouth. It wasn't long till Yuki lost his hold and grunted out.

"I'm, about to cum!" he moaned out.

Arwen stopped sucking and removed his member from her mouth but was still licking all over his member. His member pulsed a few times before he basically exploded all over on Amy's and Arwen's faces. They both smirked and started to lick the cum off his dick and then started to clean each other swallowing all of his cum of their faces before they started to make out with each other. Yuki smirked as he felt himself get hard again.

"Hey don't forget about me." He said as they looked at each other and Amy started to kiss him again as Arwen started to nibble on his ear and various parts of his body.

He lifted Amy's sex over his dick and when she gave the okay he dropped her on himself. Amy gasped and started to moan very loud. He told Arwen to hover herself over his face, then started to lick her pussy gently before he plunged his tongue into her making her moan lustfully. He bucked his hips so that he could match his hips with Amy's, and he continued to lick the inner walls or Arwen's pussy making her grip the sides of the bed spread to the point where you could see a tear in the padding. Amy moaned out even louder as she was reaching her climax and Arwen was calling out Yuki's name as he started to attack her g spot again. They both orgasmed at the same time covering Yuki with their sweet tasting juices. Yuki however continued to buck his hips into Amy as she was on pleasure overload. Arwen collapsed and laid next to Yuki panting heavily. He grunted and moaned till he felt his dick pulsing and cummed his seed that filled her up completely. Amy screamed at the top of her lungs his name as he cummed inside of her. Then she fell panting on the other side of Yuki. He looked over at Arwen who was catching her breath again. He smirked as he sat up.

"Ready for your turn Arwen?" He asked her felling hard again.

She nodded as Yuki got on top of Arwen and positioned himself against her sex, and thrusted which made her yelp in pleasure, Yuki went slow at first then started to increase speed with each thrust he made to her. Amy was to busy trying to catch her breath than to join in. Arwen moaned more and more loudly. Yuki pants were becoming heavier and heavier as he thrusted himself into Arwen.

"Oh God yes Yuki harder!" Arwen yelled out as Yuki gladly complied and started to add more force to his thrusts. Arwen felt her orgasm coming and moaned even more. Yuki felt himself cumming for the third time, moaned almost as loud as Arwen.

"I'm about to cum!" he yelled out.

"Me too!" Arwen yelled, as they both cummed at the same time. Their fluids mixing and covering their legs and Yuki's tent floor. They both fell on the Bed spread panting heavily. Yuki felt two pairs of arms crawl on his chest and smirked as Amy and Arwen cuddled up to Yuki. He wrapped his arms around the both of them and pulled them closer to him.

"I guess that counts as our daily exercise." He said as they drifted off into sleep.

LEMON OVER! [I'll make another one... not in this chapter though.]

1234567890

Din woke up to moans and screams and popped her head out of her tent. Nayru and Farore did the same. They looked at Yuki's tent which was shaking madly and was the source of the noise. Amber floated out of Dins tent and made a pleading look on her face.

"Please?" He begged, but Din wasn't too happy with her attitude yesterday.

"After that behavior? No I don't think so." Din replied coldly

"Oh God yes Yuki harder!" They heard. Amber was on the verge of tears.

"Come on their having fantastic sex in there! I want to join!" Amber pleaded again.

"NO!" Din replied sternly. Amber "humped" and made a pouty face as she went back in the tent. Nayru only smirked.

"Well I guess Yuki gives great make up sex." Nayru said as she departed to her own tent.

After a few hours Yuki awoke with Amy and Arwen still asleep and, from the look of it are having very good dreams. Yuki got up and dressed himself before he exited the tent only to see a Red tent, a blue one and a green tent set up next to his.

"Son of a bitch they're still here?" Yuki yelled out. Only to have Din pop her head out again.

"About time you finally emerged form your little "Love shack" I take it you had a good time?" Din said with an annoyed look on her face. Nayru walked out of her tent yawning and stretching out.

"If I knew you girls were here I would have postponed, Question is why are you here?" Yuki said as he looked at Din with an annoyed face to rival her own. Farore walked out.

"We've decided to accompany you till earth town since we both seem to be going in the same direction." Faroe said as she started to pack her things. Yuki sighed.

"Look you girls don't have to do this I'm fine by myself." Yuki told them but received a pat on the back by Din.

"Oh we know but we want to...we think you could use the company." Din said snickering.

"That's what I have Amy and Arwen for." Yuki said blankly. Din let out an aggravated sigh.

"Look were traveling with you rather you like it or not!" Din said ready to strangle the guy. Yuki let out a sigh of his own.

"Fine do whatever just don't interfere with my training." He said to them all, as he started to pack up himself. Arwen and Amy Walked out clothed and looking refreshed. Then they noticed the other girls from last night were there.

"Hey! What are they doing here?" Amy asked pointing a finger at Din. Yuki growled.

"Apparently they feel it necessary to accompany us till Earth town." Yuki said as he packs up the last of his things and strapped his sword to the side of his waist.

"Right well let's get going." Yuki said as he started to walk down the path once again, Amy and Arwen closely following him, Then was followed by Din, Nayru, and Farore.

"Say Yuki, why do you let your Pokegirls out like that?" Nayru asked. Yuki looked at Nayru.

"Its so I could train them, it wont do them much good if they are stuffed in a ball for the entire day." He stated. Nayru titled her head.

"Huh, but isn't that dangerous? I mean thieves and predatory pokegirls could attack you if you have your Pokegirls out." Nayru said with a concerned tone in her voice. Yuki chuckled slightly.

"That's why I have this." He said as he slightly unsheathed his sword. Showing them its shine.

"So are you saying your pokegirls are stronger than ours?" Din boldly said as she stopped in front of Yuki facing him.

"Perhaps." Yuki said boldly, as he made a ready stance. Din ticked her eyebrow a few times.

"Fine well battle here and now! Me, Nayru, and Farore against you! One pokegirl each!" Din said, Yuki nodded.

"Agreed." Yuki said as he cracked his neck a few times.

"Yuki-sama are you sure about this?" Amy said in a worried tone. Yuki nodded.

"Yes I have full confidence in you girls." He said giving them both a foxy grin. Arwen and Amy blushed and nodded their heads in determination. Amber broke out of her ball and called out.

"Din battles for salvage!" Amber called out behind Dins back. Din glared at Amber.

"No I don't, but nice try though." Din said as she sent Amber back in her ball. Yuki nodded.

"Yes indeed, I would never battle for salvage ever, I'm rather too attached to my pokegirls." He said as he looked at Amy and Arwen whom blushed.

They set up a ring in the forest and Yuki took on end while Din, Nayru, and Farore took the other side. Yuki looked at Amy and Arwen. He was deciding which one to use for the fight. Then he knew what to do.

"Amy go." He said briefly. Amy nodded and entered the ring, and stood in ready stance. Farore nodded.

"Go Linda!" Farore called out as Linda zoomed in the ring.

"Go!" Din yelled out as the two in the ring squared away.

"Amy! Watch out for Linda's agility! Try to use you fire attacks!" Amy nodded keeping her eyes on Linda who zoomed out of site and appeared behind Amy unleashing a thundershock! Amy yelled in pain as he jumped away from Linda. Amy started to spin at a rapid pace shooting out a jet of fire out of her mouth till they were trapped in a ring of fire. Amy of course was immune to her own flames but Linda tried her best to avoid the flames that surrounded them making her agility useless.

"Linda don't be afraid of fire unleash your rolling spark!" Linda got on the ground and ran towards Amy electricity shooting from her body, she tucked her legs in and started to spin at very fast pace.

"Amy careful! Use flamethrower!" Amy opened her mouth and shot out a jet of flame at the little spark ball, they heard a scream then a thud. Linda had dizzy eyes signaling that she was knocked out. Farore held up the ball and called for Linda to return. Then Nayru threw in her ball unleashing Serenity.

"Go serenity, enlarge Use water Gun and Put out those fires!" Serenity nodded as she grew to about 5'6 and shot water out of her mouth and put out the fire around them. Amy unleashed a flamethrower however Serenity used water barrier that negated the attack. Yuki watched in interest.

"AMY! CQC!" Yuki called out and Amy nodded.

"Serenity water gun!" Nayru called out and Serenity shot out another water gun as Amy tucked and rolled toward Serenity.

"What in the name of..." Nayru started but couldn't finish as Amy used an Uppercut to send Serenity flying upwards, Amy then Jumped up and did a back flip to whack her tail to send Serenity higher then spun at a rapid pace to whack her tail again sending serenity flying into a tree. Serenity had the same dizzy eyes as Linda did, signaling she was unconscious.

"Serenity come back." Nayru said as Serenity went back into the ball. It was Dins turn.

"Alright go!" she said as she threw her ball. A flash of red light and Ruby took stand. Yuki smirked he knew that Din would use her GeoGal in this fight.

"Amy don't try to fight it hand to hand, try blasting away with fire attacks and use your bite attack when I give the order." Yuki called out.

Ruby hardened her skin and made a ready stance. Ruby lunged at Amy using stone fist, but Amy dogged it with ease and kept and blasting her fire attacks on ruby which seems to have little to no effect. The battle seems to be on a loop, whenever Ruby attacked, Amy dodged, when ever Amy attacked Ruby didn't even noticed it was hit. But the Amy made a bold move she lunged at Ruby mouth wide open and bit down hard on her shoulder and to everyone's surprise Ruby roared in pain as Amy locked her jaw. Ruby threw a punch where Amy was but she got off just in time and made Ruby slammed on her own shoulder. Ruby collapsed and seemed to be in real pain.

"Ruby come back!" Din called out as Ruby disappeared back into her ball. Amy smiled and her teeth was unmarked, and undamaged.

"Yay! We did it!" Amy called out and glomped Yuki who smirked and hugged her back.

"You did it, I did nothing but give you instructions." Yuki said as Arwen joined in the glomp. Farore, Nayru, and Din all had blank faces and looked stunned, Yuki had just beat a Rock type, a water type and an electric type with a fire type. Then they knew Yuki was no ordinary tamer.

"Well I guess were almost ready for the gym..." Yuki said, he smirked and started to walk down the path. Everyone else followed.

"So Yuki, how did you manage to do that? I mean we had the type advantage but you still beat us..." Din said half amazed. Yuki just looked up to the sky.

"Well, we just train, that's all, jogging, physical exercise, battle practice, and finally a lecture." He said as he looked over a hill.

"Hey! There's earth town! Its just a few more hours walk lets go!" Yuki said enthusiastically and started to jog down, Amy and Arwen started to jog also. Din, Nayru, Farore not wanting to be out done sent out everyone and started to jog down the hill also. They decided to take part in Yukis training schedule.

1234567890

After an hour of jogging Yuki stopped and let out a sigh. He looked down the path. They were so close yet so far... He then heard something. He held out his hand signaling for everyone to wait. Yuki crept silently as he looks in the direction of the sound. What he saw was a deep green Pokegirl with a bulb on her back and DD size breasts, and medium length wild green hair. He knew what she was but flipped his pokedex just in case he was wrong.

BOOBISAUR (aka BULBOUSTITS), the Busty Plant Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Plant/Poison

Frequency: Common

Diet: sunlight, water, nutrients through soil

Role: arousing other pokegirls, soil regeneration

Libido:: Average to High (sunlight-based)

Strong Vs: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting

Weak Vs: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice

Attacks: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage

Enhancements: Solar Rejuvenation,

Evolves: Ivywhore (normal), Venuswhore(evolved Ivywhore; orgasm)

Evolves From: None

The Boobisaur, known in some leagues as the Bulboustits, is known widely as the default type of Plant pokegirl.

Despite it's also being a Poison type, it is what most people think of when thinking of a Plant-type.

This pokegirl looks less human than other 'starting' types. Her skin and hair are always both a deep green, with small darker patches of green patterning her skin in a Cheetit-esque manner. The real oddity though is the large plant bulb growing on her back. It's usually small, about the size of a wreckball, situated on her lower back. Because of this, a Boobisaur will never sleep or lie on her back, always preferring to lie face-down, and is usually Tamed doggy-style, or with her being on top. Most Tamers don't mind any of this at all though, instead focusing on the most notable feature a Boobisaur has: huge breasts. No Boobisaur has ever been reported with anything less than a generous C cup, and many are larger than that. Despite their size though, they never sag, nor give a Boobisaur problems with back pains.

Not being particularly strong, Boobisaurs prefer to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using its vines as whips, Boobisaurs will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage, where they use their vines to immobilize and forcefully pleasure their foe, or Lust Dust to drive them into a sexual frenzy. The two attacks together are a devastating combination.

A Boobisaur's Lust Dust attack is its signature move. Any female hit by this attack experiences a temporary but drastic surge in her Libido, desperately craving intense sex. The lust is so powerful that pretty much anything else is dropped to have a quick tussle with whoever is nearby. Some lucidity does remain, since she can still choose preferred partners over strangers, but most conscious thought is gone when this technique hits home. Curiously, though the dust does affect males, its effects aren't as great. A male hit with Lust Dust does become aroused, but not to the point of forgetting all else like a female does. Researchers are still trying to figure out why. Some state that men are simply always more aroused than women, so the upswing of lust isn't as bad for them, but the prevalent theory is that since almost all girls have pokegirl ancestry (and thus, have a chance of going through Threshold), they're simply more vulnerable to Lust Dust as well as certain other attacks by Boobisaur's evolutions. Opponents of the theory state that men have pokegirl genes too, just in the form of Blood Gifts, but the current paradigm remains the accepted one. Regardless of the reason, this attack remains very popular, both for capturing new pokegirls and for having an intense bout of Taming.

Boobisaurs are Plant-types, and as such need almost no special care to be kept alive. As long as they can get plenty of fresh water, bask in the sun for a little while, and can spend some time laying on the ground (real ground, not pavement or the floor), they're healthy. If she is injured, a Boobisaur can slowly heal herself by spending several hours just laying in the sun and not moving. This heals her wounds faster than a normal person could heal themselves, but still much slower than any real form of regeneration. A byproduct of this process is that the soil she is laying on will become very healthy, and is great for growing plants. Many gardeners own a Boobisaur, and will have her lay on their flowerbeds for hours or even days before planting to ensure that the soil is nutrient-rich. Even patches of badland can be made fertile again through this process.

Another pleasant side-effect of this is that, although when enjoying the sunshine they seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, they are full of energy, and are quite enthusiastic to have sex. Having a Boobisaur release her Lust Dust attack on the rest of her Harem-sisters at this time will usually result in a very exhausting but enjoyable night for a Tamer.

Boobisaur is one of the more common types for a Threshold girl to turn into. Feral Boobisaurs tend to run around tossing Lust Dust at random to get someone to screw them quickly. A Boobisaur's evolution to Ivywhore is a normal one, 'normal' meaning that it isn't triggered by an evolution stone, and isn't dependant on orgasm or battle stress. Generally, when a Boobisaur has fought enough battles, been Tamed enough times, etc. she'll evolve. It does usually tend to be after taming, during battle, or times of great stress though.

One curious thing that is worth noting about this pokegirl is that, given it's two names, when a feral Boobisaur is initially found in an area where she is called Bulboustits, the only thing she can say is 'Bulboustits,' whereas in areas where they are known as Boobisaurs, that's the name they say when feral. This isn't always true, and if transplanted (pun intended) from one area to another, they still say the name they did originally. The mystery of how one pokegirl could refer to itself by different names in separate cases sparked a series of rather brutal experiments by scientists shortly after Sukebe's Revenge, before Leagues had tighter control on things than they do now. The results were still somewhat astonishing though. The current theory (which is accepted as fact now, despite hard proof) is that Sukebe genetically encoded a 'type identity' in his pokegirls, so that even if they had no memories and were feral, they could still say what they were. For some pokegirls though, Sukebe either couldn't make up his mind on what name to give them, or deliberately gave them more than one. This means that a few pokegirls, like Eelara, will say an alternate name if that's the first name for themselves they knew. Even if told otherwise, any pokegirl using an alternate name will still cling to that name and that name only as her base identity until she evolves.

-Lemon- [okay I lied]

Yuki made an "oh" sound which proved to be a mistake, or was it? The Boobisaur looked at the direction where Yuki was and started for a while. She made a smile and threw red dust in Yuki's direction, he coughed slightly before he realized what it was.

"Shit Lust Dust!" Yuki muttered out, he then started to feel hot and his pants became uncomfortably tight.

The boobisaur took notice and used her Vines to rid Yuki of his pants and bind him to the ground, however if its one thing Yuki hates besides his father, bondage...of him or anyone, it was a turnoff for him and it quickly showed as his erection went down. But the Boobisaur wasn't going to give up after seeing how big he was, so she threw another helping of lust dust at Yuki. It worked for about 5 seconds. She tried again and again, Yuki chuckled.

"Try as you might, as long as you hold me down forcefully like this it won't stay up." He said in an almost mocking tone. He felt the vines release themselves, but then something unexpected happened, his dick erected itself so much that it grew!! It now stood about a foot tall, it actually hurted Yuki for a few seconds. All that lust dust must have had its effect still. The boobisaur smiled and jumped on top of Yuki and spoke.

"You, here, stay," She said as she started to grind her hips against his ragging hard dick and started to kiss his chest gently.

Yuki didn't know either to yell for help, or just stay where he was for a chance to capture her. He decided to wait until she was done. Yuki moaned slightly as she entered his dick inside of her and she made a slight gasping sound her pussy was pleasantly tight. She then started to move her hips up and down on his dick, she started moaning slightly as she started to speed up. Getting caught up in the moment and slapped her ass gently. She yelped slightly and then leaned in closer.

"That, do it, again." She said lustfully.

Yuki smirked as he slapped her ass again, she yelped again and moaned louder. Her large breasts just jiggling in front of him. He latched on to a nipple and started to suckle slightly making the Boobisaur practically yell out in pleasure. She started to bite her bottom lip as she rode him harder. Yuki let go of her breast and grabbed her hips and started to pull her up and down at a rapid pace. The Boobisaur's eyes rolled back as she yelled out. She spasumed a bit and Yuki felt her warm juices run down his member and on to his leg. He slowed down a bit but continued his pace, she grabbed his shoulders hard and panted slightly as she quacked the pace up again.

"You, turn, cum." She said as she kissed his neck lustfully and started to nibble on it from time to time.

Yuki didn't need to be told twice as he bucked his hips in further earning a yelp of surprise followed by a long lust filled moan. He felt his dick pulse and released a rather large amount of cum inside of her. She moaned loudly as she collapsed on top of Yuki panting heavily. She lifted herself off on Yuki's dick, she had a look of bliss on her face. Yuki looked on her face and smiled.

-Lemon end-

Yuki just laid there rubbing the Boobisaurs back gently, gears in his head started to turn. He smiled and spoke gently to her.

"Hey, do you want to come with me on my travels?" He asked her. However she looked fearful.

"You tamer?" She asked with shock. Yuki nodded, she scrambled off of Yuki.

"Tamers cruel, sisters told me so." Yuki nodded, it seemed that tamers around here have been branded as cruel, even with all the Pro-Pokegirl laws against anyone who abuses their pokegirl. He sighed as he got up.

"Very well I'm sorry that you believe that, I guess I might as well be going. He said as he started to turn only to be stopped by a vine to the leg. The boobisaur had a confused look on her face.

"You not hurt me? Why?" She asked. Yuki sighed.

"Because, you have done nothing to hurt me or my harem, so why should I hurt you?" He said with a calm voice, The Boobisaur jumped on top of Yuki again.

"I sorry, I thought all tamer are cruel and hurt us for no reason but you different, I can tell by eyes." She said as she buried her face in his chest.

"Why does everyone refer to me by my eyes?" Yuki thought.

"Well I should get going, my harem is waiting for me." Yuki said as he got up.

"Wait I want go to!" The Boobisaur said Yuki looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, she licked his face, meaning "yes". She licked his face again now finding his mouth and slipped it in giving him a rather hot tongue kiss. Yuki took out a ball and tossed it on the Boobisaur whom disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Well, welcome to the team." He said with a smile and started to whistle a happy tune and went to search for his pants, put them on and saw that everyone was there all jaws dropped to the floor. Yuki sweatdroped.

"Did you all..." They nodded. Yuki scratched the back of his head blushing from embarrassment.

"I see, Well, lets go." He said quickly as he started to walk down the path again. Amy and Arwen couldn't help but smirk at Yuki's reaction.

After a couple of hours more of walking (and Yukis lecture of ranged attacks and when best to launch them) they had finally reached the gates of Earth town.

1234567890

"Ha! looks like yuki got a new Pokegirl and is ready to take on Kaze at the Earth gym."

"Um Omegaman... perhaps we should show the girls stats so the readers wont get confused."

"Huh, um good idea..." Anyway hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! Remember REVIEW!"

Yuki

Amy- CHARAMANDA- level 15

Arwen- Drow-Zee - Level 13

Boobisaur- Level 10

Din

Ruby-Geogal-Level 13

Amber-Spitfire-Level 15

Nayru

Serenity-Nixie-Level 15

Shiva-Ice Maiden-Level 13

Farore

Linda-Pixie-Level 15

Rose-CHIKOTIT-Level 10


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokegirl, Pokemon, Zelda, or any other games and/or anime I may mention.

"And were back, so lets recap on things."

"Yuki left Wind Town with his Charamanda Amy and met with the Drow-Zee Arwen," [whom had hot sex with each other]

"Then he met up with Din, Nayru, and Farore, who also are tamers and had the names of the goddesses of Hyrule."

"Yuki then battled the tamers and won with Amy proving that hard work and determination is a great advantage to any battle."

"Yuki then found a boobisaur and had lust dust unleashed on him resulting in a rather sexy situation," [pun intended]

"Now Yuki and Co is at the gates of earth town, did I miss anything?"

"No that's the story in a nutshell. Damn 8 chapters and that's all that happened? What the hell is the writer doing?"

"If you must know he's busy writing lemons for our fans...YAY LEMONS!"

"Okay well let's go on with our story,"

1234567890

Yuki and everyone looked at the town with light in their eyes. It's been a while since they saw a town. Yuki took in a deep breath and sighed happily.

"Were finally here..." Yuki said as he walked into town.

It was a quaint town filled with street vendors and herbal shops, he will have to visit those later, but first he had to find the pokecenter, he searched for a short time before he saw a big Pink building with P.C. above the door. He sent all his girls into their balls and entered the door a girl with soft pink curly hair bowed to them and smiled not even opening her eyes. Yuki out of curiosity flipped open his pokedex.

NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal

Frequency: Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and pokegirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild

Diet: any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables

Role: nursing

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Ghost

Weak Vs: Fighting

Attacks: Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell

Enhancements: innate knowledge of human and pokegirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing

Evolves: None

Evolves From: None

NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing pokegirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters.

NurseJoys were the first species of Pokegirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest pokecenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all.

Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other pokegirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader.

While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single NurseJoy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients).

For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance, although a great deal of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2". Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups, and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height.

"Huh that's interesting to know." Yuki said to himself. He took out his Pokeballs and handed them in.

"Umm I would like you to heal them please." Yuki said as he placed them in a ball tray and handed it to the nurse Joy.

"Yeah same here." Din said as she practically threw the tray at the poor nurse joy who almost dropped it.

"Din! Manners!" Nayru said as she handed her tray in.

"Yes mommy!" Din said sarcastically as Farore turned in her tray. Yuki sighed. He turned to face a blushing nurse Joy whom looking intently into his eyes. Yuki sweatdroped.

"Umm is there something wrong?" He asked confused.

"Nothing, its just... you have the most beautiful eyes." She said blushing even more. Yuki sighed and is now considering design contacts, or shades.

"Umm, thank you, you know where the video phone is?" He asked and nurse joy pointed at the corner. Yuki slightly bowed and went to the phone and dialed Prof. Chaos number. It rang a few times before the man himself picked up his face clearly seen on the screen.

"Hello? Oh Yuki, I see you made it to earth town... How are you holding on your own?" He said with a small smile.

"I'm doing fine, I caught a..."

"A Drow-zee and a Boobisaur..." Prof. Chaos finished.

"How did you..."

"You're in my list of tamers so all your data including catches and pokegirl data is automatically sent to me." Chaos said not even giving time for Yuki to speak.

"I see well I..." Yuki was cut off by Din.

"Hey who's that nerd?" Din said as she popped her head in the screen, followed by Nayru and Farore.

"And these are tamers I met during my travels." Yuki said aggravated, Chaos pushed up his glasses.

"Din, Nayru, and Farore." Yuki continued pointing to the respective Girl.

"Hello nice to meet you girls, now Yuki this is important, have you felt or discovered anything unusual?" Prof. Chaos said as he looked at Yuki intently. Yuki shook his head.

"No why?" Chaos shook his head.

"Its nothing, anyway your mother has gotten a video phone installed in her home here the number." Chaos typed in the number to Lo's number. Yuki copied it down and nodded.

"Alright thanks...by the way how's Anko?" Yuki asked. Chaos scratched the back of his head.

"She hasn't been the same since you left." Chaos said.

"Then put her on, I'm sure I can cheer her up." Yuki said confidently.

"Alright..." Chaos said unsurely. All of a sudden the camera was covered by a pair of half naked breasts followed by sobbing.

"Yuki! Come back I need you!" Anko said as she showed her face, her face puffed up and tears leaked down, her hair was messed up and her glasses askew.

"Anko calm down, you know I can't come back for a long time. But I'll be able to call you on the video phone whenever I get to a new town." Yuki said soothingly but Anko sobbed more.

"Who knows when that will be, I need you now!" Anko sobbed more as the camera shook a bit.

"Anko you know I cant do that, you're not my pokegirl." This time Prof. Chaos cut in.

"Acually you can as long as you have the consent of the owner, me, and if Anko keeps this up I wont be able to get any work done! So I'm asking this as a favor form you, will you tame Anko this once?" Chaos said pleadingly.

"Fine send her over." Yuki said in a defeated tone. Anko squealed with glee and quickly went inside her pokeball which was carried by Prof. Chaos and placed in the teleportation port.

The ball disappeared from Chaos side of the screen and appeared next to Yuki. He took the ball and placed it in his belt. He didn't want to release her yet, because he feared that Anko wouldn't be able to contain herself.

"Ill send her back when she's done." Yuki said as Chaos nodded and hanged up.

"So that's you professor huh?" Din said. Farore sighed and looked at the ball.

"So what's her story?" Farore asked Yuki. He sighed.

"Anko is Prof. Chaos assistant, he researches many tings and she helps him with them. I met her when I was 5. We've played together, and no not like that Din... She has always been a good friend to me. I believe she has been quite smitten with me since I turned 16, heh she wanted me to go on my quest that day but I told her I was going to wait till I finished school." Yuki said as he chuckled a bit. He picked up the phone again and dialed the number to his mother's home. It rang a few times and a Tall woman with long blond hair and intense red eyes just like Yuki's answered.

"Yuki? Is that you?" she asked looking at Yuki. She broke down crying.

"Yuki I can't believe its you! I've been so worried when I didn't see you a few days ago, I saw the note but I was still worried." Tears leaked form her eyes and sniffled a bit. Yuki sighed.

"Mom don't worry I'm alright, I'm doing well. I'm in Earth town right now; there are a lot of herbal shops here." He chuckled a bit. Lo stopped crying and wiped her face, she nodded.

"Yes Earth town is renowned for its herbs and plants; I heard you can find some specialized medicine from a guy named Kaze." Lo said as her face started to become less red.

"I see, yeah I plan to met up with this Kaze guy anyway, I wonder what kind of medicines he sells anyway." Yuki said pondering.

"By the way Yuki who are these lovely ladies?" Lo asked smirking at the three that surrounded Yuki. He sighed

"Din, Nayru, and Farore." Yuki said, pointing to the respective Girl. Lo's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" She asked intently. Yuki nodded.

"I know what you're thinking I thought it when I heard their names as well." Yuki stated.

"And?" Lo asked, Yuki shook his head.

"Defiantly not them, they act to..." Yuki leaned in closer to the screen.

"Strange to be goddesses." Yuki whispered. Lo just started at Yuki.

"Don't be fooled, It may be a masquerade to throw you off guard of their identity's." Lo said as she looked at the girls.

"Yeah for some reason I don't think so..." Yuki said, rolling his eyes as he looked at the three girls fighting over a doughnut that was out for the public.

"Just don't take things for granted that's all I'm saying. Anyway I'm sure you have lots to do don't forget to call me when you get to the next town. Love you." Lo kissed the screen and hanged up the phone. Yuki sighed and looked at Anko's ball, he sighed and got up.

"So that's your mom huh, she's interesting." Din said.

-Lemon-

Yuki nodded and got up from the video phone and started to walk to the counter. He asked the nurse joy where the taming rooms were and she pointed towards the hallway that led to many rooms. Yuki bowed saying "thank you" and left to open the first door. It wasn't much, a bed, a fridge, and a T.V. Yuki locked the door and sat on the bed and sighed, He turned on the T.V. porn, porn, and even more porn. Must be for those who either; have a hard time getting it up, ran out of ideas, actually watch this crap, or just plain bored. He turned it off and took the ball out and looked at it. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered under his breath. He threw it in the air and Anko jumped out of the ball hugging Yuki tightly nibbling on his ear.

"Finally were alone... You have no Idea how much I've waited for this day." Anko said lustfully in his ear as she started to run her hand down his chest and down his pants.

"Anko wait." Yuki said as he tried to move away from her but she only inched herself even closer.

"No, I've waited to long for this, I need you now Yuki-sama." Anko then started to undo her shirt only to be stopped by Yuki.

"Anko please this is serious, I promised Chaos that I'll tame you, but I need to know something first." He said in a stern voice. Anko whimpered a bit.

"Yuki, please, I know what your feeling, You see me as your big sister since we knew each other 14 years ago, But ever since three years ago when you reached taming age I've felt a strange sexual attraction towards you, at first I thought it was just a small crush but time went on and it grew to something more." Anko laid her head on his lap.

"I've told Chaos how I felt about you expecting to be punished but he didn't. He smiled and said he was expecting me to cause we've always did almost everything together it was only a matter of time till I fell for you Yuki." Yuki just started as Anko was pouring her heart out to him. He started to run his fingers through her hair and she started to purr.

"Mmm, So please don't think of me as your older sister, at least not today. Today think of me as...part of your harem..." Anko started to nuzzle his lower chest. Yuki blinked a few times and nodded. He felt a sense of security after hearing her confessions.

Yuki started to remove his coat slowly, and then he griped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Anko undid her shirt and threw it across the room and attacked his chest kissing, licking and nipping at different areas. Yuki gave her a small smile as he started to undo his pants. Anko wanted to undress him however. She pulled down his pants. She licked her lips as she kissed under his naval and worked her way down to his boxers; she griped the hem with her teeth and pulled them down letting his fully erect 10 inch dick spring freely. Anko looked at it with hunger in her eye.

"My my, you really have grown Yuki." She licked her lips and wrapped her mouth around the head of his dick and started to suck on it slightly. After a few seconds of sucking she took it out with a small pop.

"And you taste divine, a lot better than anyone I've been with." She said as she wrapped her mouth around Yuki's dick head again and sucked harder.

Yuki started to moan as Anko started to inch Yuki deeper and deeper till she was deepthroating him. She bobbed her head slowly savoring his taste and started to work faster making a slurping sound as she did. Yuki gasped as he felt Anko's hand on his ballsack and started to squeeze them. Anko started to bob even faster till his dick pulsed a few times and he shot his seed into her mouth. Anko swallowed as much as she could. She took Yuki out with another pop. She smiled seductively at him.

"Mmm, you're cum even tastes divine." She said as she pulled herself closer to Yuki and kissed him passionately, Yuki could taste himself in Ankos mouth but didn't really mind much.

As the two were kissing Anko inched herself closer to Yuki and started to grind her hips against his slowly before his dick erected itself again, she gasped with pleasure.

"Oh ready again? I bet your girls are really happy with you." She said as she positioned herself over Yuki's dick and before Yuki could say anything she slammed her hips and gasped as she felt Yuki's length inside of her.

She moaned loudly as she started to pump her hips going up and down on him enjoying every last moment she had with Yuki. Yuki moaned lowly as she started to pump faster, He placed his hands on the sides of her hips and started to rub her body slowly till he reached her breasts. He then started to rub them gently twisting one of her nipples as he started to lick on the other one. Anko moaned blissfully as she wrapped her arms around Yuki embracing him in a warm yet lustful hug. She felt something strange on his back but paid it no mind since she was trying hard not to have an orgasm yet, but that proved to be worthless since she felt herself tighten as she felt herself orgasm and felling her juices run down Yuki's leg. But she never stopped her pace; she was determined to make Yuki cum. Yuki decided that Anko wasn't going to have all the fun and picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Then Yuki started to push in and out of her while keeping her against the wall. Anko started to scream out Yuki's names as she reached her second orgasm. She started to pant heavily as Yuki kept on pumping in and out of her for 15 minutes. But all good things have to come to an end as Yuki's dick pulsed a few times and spilled his seed into Anko. They fell on the bed in each others arms.

-Lemon end-

"That was, amazing." Anko said in between breaths. She smiled and nuzzled his chest. Yuki sighed happily.

"Yes it was." Yuki said as he sat up to stretch. He got up and looked out the window. And that's when she saw it. Scars that take form of lines and burn marks run down his back. As if he had been whipped with white hot wires many times. Anko gasped as she saw this.

"Yuki, when did you get that on your back?" Yuki turned and quickly put on his coat.

"Its nothing just an accident I had when I was a kid." Yuki said sitting down next to Anko.

"I've never seen it before though." Anko said as she rubbed his back.

"You never had seen me without my shirt on." Yuki stated rather coldly, Anko nodded as what he said was true.

"I'm sorry." She said as she nuzzled Yuki again. He pulled her closer as he buried his face into her neck, she purred.

"Yuki, do you promise to call me whenever you get to a new town?" She asked hopefully. Yuki nodded and took her hand in his.

"Yes I promise, and I always keep my promises." Yuki said as he wrapped his pinky around hers. Anko smiled as she laid in his arms for the next hour.

1234567890

Yuki exited the room and sighed as he went to the video phone and called up Prof. Chaos, The man answered.

"Hey Yuki has Anko been tamed?" He asked. Yuki nodded and sent her through the transporter. Chaos released her to reveal a very refreshed looking Anko. She bowed slightly.

"Hello Chaos I trust you are well." She said sweetly. Chaos chuckled.

"Yes I am well, now I can trust you to help me with my research." He asked calmly. Anko nodded.

"Yes I apologize for my behavior earlier." She said. She smiled as she looked at Yuki.

"Yuki don't forget your promise." Anko said as she held her pinky up. Yuki smiled and nodded as he hanged up the phone. He leaned back and sighed.

"Things have been off to an interesting start." He said quietly and stood up. Looking at the girls and chuckled as he saw them sleeping on top of each other like sisters. He took out his Pokedex and snapped a picture.

"This would be a good memory." He said quietly again.

1234567890

Yuki looked around to find to Nurse Joy only to find no one, He sighed figuring she must be on break or getting tamed, He figure to look around town for a bit. He walked out the doors to be met with a gentle breeze that carried the scent of earth and various plants. Yuki sighed in content as he started to wonder around the various shops and vendors that held some interesting things. He ran across an interesting article of clothing that was made out of a light green silky fabric. It looked to be a regular T shirt but when Yuki inspected it closer he found that the fabric was actually very warm. He decided to buy it for Saria, [that's what he named his Boobisaur] along with a short dark green skirt and some travel shoes. Then something caught his eye. A sword shop. Yuki was immediately sucked in to find just about any swordsman's heaven. Swords, armor, and various weapons just hanging on the wall for display. He felt like a kid in a candy shop, but only this kind of candy was made of steel and could kill you if you tried to eat it. He looked around a tested various swords. He sighed as they failed critical tests such as balance, speed, and sharpness. Till he found the reason why. They were all display and battle ready type weapons. The type of weapons that would break in a sew swings if you tried to use them. Frustrated Yuki was about to leave till he heard something.

"Sir please don't leave yet!" Yuki turned to find a rather exotic looking woman looking straight at him. Yuki knew it was a pokegirl as he flipped open his pokedex as it read.

DAIMON, the Schemin' Demon Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Magic/Dark (Infernal)

Frequency: Uncommon to Rare

Diet: fear

Role: Legions of Terror strategist and planning

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Normal, Psychic

Weak Vs: 'Purifying' magic (like a Megami uses)

Attacks: Glare, Leer, Scratch, Fury Swipes, Burst (variations apply)

Enhancements: Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x3)

Evolves: Droido (Moon Stone), Demoness (orgasm), Succubus (Dusk Stone)

Evolves From: Youma (stress, orgasm, or battle)

Daimons are the most preferred evolution of the basic Youma. Most Daimons have by now abandoned most of the bestial looks of their previous form, instead looking like very exotic women, often exotic enough that it's pretty obvious they aren't human. It is highly rare for a Threshold girl to become a Daimon.

Daimons were the planners of the old Legions of Terror back during Sukebe's revenge, and this is a role that they have never truly lost. In order to help make sure that no rogue psychic-type would ever be able to steal their plans, Sukebe made sure that this evolution was part Dark-type to make them resistant to psionics.

Daimons are excellent planners. When in a Harem, they will often advise their Tamer about what to expect when headed into a certain situation, as well as the appropriate countermeasures to take. They are famous for coming up with daring, unorthodox ideas when in a tight spot. One thing about their plans though is that they always think in battle terms. Every plan is a "win or lose" scenario. It doesn't matter if the situation is an upcoming gym battle or how to get a reservation at a classy restaurant, for a Daimon it all involves tactics about how to outwit "the enemy" to "accomplish the mission." What's more, their plans are always oriented around a sudden offense. This may be due to the fact that, alone of all other Youma-types, Daimons simply absorb ambient emotions of fear, such as the fear "the enemy" feels when they are suddenly ambushed. After a victory over "the enemy," Daimons are usually quite giddy, and greatly enjoy a celebratory Taming.

Feral Daimons tend to run a little wild, unable to form the needlessly complex plans they love. Once Tamed, they are usually quite embarrassed about their behavior when they were feral, not because of the higher Libido they had then, but because of how unthoughtout their actions were.

Yuki nodded as he put his pokedex away. He would have to be careful with this one it may try to con him into buying a piece of shit sword of 5 times the price. Yuki deciding to play it cool looked half caringly at the Daimon.

"Yeah?" He said in a half sigh. The Daimon ran up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"I know that look my good sir, the look of a true swordsman, here let me show you our real weapons, the ones only true swordsmen can look at." She smiled broadly and Yuki only raised a brow. He had a feeling what might happen. The Daimon pressed a button behind a wall switch and a door suddenly opened leading towards downstairs.

They walked down the steps and walked into a brightly lit room that was filled with very beautiful weapons that Yuki could tell from where he was standing was of a high quality. Yet he remained ever vigilant in case it was all a ruse. He walked up and inspected a few knifes that he thought were perfect for survival. Thought they didn't have the dragon shape or fancy designs that the ones upstairs had, Yuki knew that these would get the job done. He looked at a knife with a black blade and handle and picked it up. The tip was slightly curved to give it the traditional military knife look. Yuki brushed his finger on the edge and knew it was sharpened to perfection; no where near as good as his sword but it was close enough. The Handle had a rather good grip on it and Yuki saw three black metal indents that's you usually see with High quality knifes. Yuki smiled as he sheathed it and brought it to the counter, he was going to look around some more before he made his purchase.

Yuki looked around a few more times and saw a few fairly interesting swords for sale, such as the dual ninja sword, the stealth sword, and the multi weapon sword. However Yuki paid no mind to them as none of them could match the caliber of his sword. Yuki did however consider some body armor for his girls, He really didn't want them walking around in some frail pieces of clothing that could rip with almost any attack. Yuki sighed as he lost hope for armor since they were all either full suits of armor, or a single flak jacket.

"Sir may I make a suggestion?" The daimon asked as she walked right behind Yuki. He turned back giving her a raised eyebrow.

"If your worried about comfort and protection I may have a solution, why not have them sealed?" Yuki looked confused, sealed? What on earth is that? The Daimon gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sealing is when we take articles of clothing and place seal's on them giving them rather various attributes, such as protection, unbreakable, mending, protection against elements, and so on and so fourth." She explained about the process. Yuki though about it. It seemed like a good idea but it was almost too good to be true.

"What's the catch? Yuki said bluntly. The Daimon chuckled nervously.

"No catch, its fairly cheep to do and the seals don't wear off. All you need to do is bring in clothes and my master does the seals." The Daimon said as she pulled Yuki in the back.

A man in about his thirties with blonde messy hair and blue eyes, looked up at Yuki and then to the Daimon. He got up and looked around Yuki, who got into ready position in case they decide to jump him then and there. The man chuckled and sat back down.

"Aren't you a feisty one eh?" He said as took out a scroll and pen, he started to write something down.

"Well what is it that you need from me?" The man looked up at Yuki again. Yuki sighed.

"Your Daimon said that you could put seals on my pokegirls clothing so it would provide ample protection for them." Yuki said as he pointed to The Daimon who was looking quite pleased with herself. Yuki didn't trust that. The man smirked as he got out a calligraphy brush.

"Ah I see very good sir; it's been a while since I last did something like that. Now let me see your coat." Yuki was a bit hesitant but gave the coat to the man who placed a few symbols on the inside of his coat.

"Lets see, unbreakable, mending just in case, self-cleaning, protection against...hmm, lets just put all. And here we go were done!" The man said as he held up the coat. It didn't look any different. Yuki titled his head.

"I don't see any difference," Yuki said till the man placed it down and took a chainsaw and ran it right down the coat. However the coat was unharmed. Yuki was stunned; this would definitely help his girls in any battles.

"That's amazing! How did you do it?" He asked looking up and down his coat. The man shook his head.

"Sorry can't tell you, clan secret." Yuki nodded as he put on his coat. Clan secrets were very serious business so Yuki didn't push it further. He paid for the Knife and seals and thanks the man as he walked out. He would return with his harem later.

1234567890

Yuki sighed as he walked down a few more shops. He gotten food, pokegirl items such as full heals, high potions and the like, a cooking pot and other survival equipment. He thanked the goddesses that he had the bag of holding. [his name for his bag] He later returned to the pokecenter only to find the girls still sleeping on top of each other, but the nurse Joy was back. Yuki smiled as he walked up towards the Nurse.

"Umm hello I was wondering if my girls are fully healed." Yuki asked. Joy nodded and handed him his tray.

"Yes they are as good as new, thank you and have a pleasant day." She said cheerfully. Yuki smiled back as he released them all. Only to be met with a tackle hug from the three of them.

"Yuki-sama!" Amy yelled out as she clinged onto Yuki. Arwen giggled as she kissed Yuki's cheek and blushed. While Saria nuzzled her face closer to Yuki's chest. Yuki sighed and chuckled.

"Alright you three off, I've only been gone a couple of hours." He said as they got off of him and blushed.

"It seemed like longer." Saria said as she scratched the back of her head. Yuki sighed again as he pulled out Saria's clothes.

"Here wear this, I know you don't like to wear clothes because it cuts you off from the sun but it dont think that will be the case with this." He said as he handed her the shirt. She looked at the shirt with distaste and put the clothes on. She turned a but and slightly nodded.

"Huh, not bad. Saria doesn't hate it." Saria said. Yuki smiled.

"Glad you like it." He said as he started to walk out the door. His girls closely followed behind him.

"Master where are we going?" Saria asked. Yuki made a stifled whimper. How he hated it when they called him master. He turned as sighed at Saria.

"First off, to answer your question, we are going to a gym, and second of all, do you mind not calling me that? I mean I don't mind Yuki-sama, but master makes me feel like a total ass." Saria titled her head.

"Why is that master?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" Arwen joined in. Amy bit her bottom lip trying desperately not to yell at the two for disobeying a direct order from their tamer.

"Well it just makes me feel like I own you girls, I don't, and it bugs me when someone, including me think that they own everything, when everything in this sacred world is equal in rights and life. So please, don't call me master." Yuki said as almost everyone looked at him as he made that little speech. Not once in their life have they heard anyone say what they just heard. Yuki paid no mind to them however and continued to walk to the gym.

They walked a bit in town and stopped at the weapon shop for sealing to be done. Then afterwards they were at the steps of the earth gym. Yuki sighed as he looked at his harem. He was confident about Amy and Arwens abilities, but he wasn't sure about Saria's since he never put her in a battle situation yet. But for some reason he felt confident about the whole thing. He walked in the doors and saw that the inside looked to be a hollowed out cave with tree roots growing in and out of the celing with glowing orbs in between the roots giving it an eerie look inside. Yuki took a deep breath and walked through to met with a man who was writing something on a desk. He had crazy Dark green hair and had some what of a deep tan to his skin. He looked up showing his Bright yellow eyes to them.

"Yeah can I help you?" He said in a rather gruff voice.

"I'm looking for Kaze Efit, I wish to challenge him to a match for the earth badge." Yuki said formally. The man raised a brow he stood up and looked down on Yuki. He was about 7'5 and he had bulging biceps which made him look like a body builder. Yuki couldn't help but made an "eep" sound.

"I am him, and who are you?" He asked his voice becoming booming. Yuki cleared his throat.

"I am Yuki Tamostu, from wind town." Yuki said calmly. Kaze gave out a hearty chuckle as he placed two fingers to his lips and blew. A pokegirl with a very light green toned skin but very dark green hair came rushing out holding three balls in her hands. She handed them to Kaze and kissed his lips.

"Here you go dear." She said as she hugged him tightly. Kaze hugged her back.

"Alright thank you love now go back to the shop where its sunny I don't want to ruin your health." He said as gently brushed her cheek. She blushed and shook her head.

"Don't worry I would rather watch anyway." She said kissing his forehead.

"But Star..."

"No buts I'm watching alright?" She said as she sat on the bleachers. Yuki only smirked, to see a human and a pokegirl act like that just make him feel calm and happy.

"At least there are some who respect my ideal's" Yuki thought.

"hey what you smirking about? You think me being married to a pokewomon is funny?" Kaze yelled at Yuki. Yuki was taken aback.

"Not at all Kaze, in fact I commend you for it! If human's and pokegirls alike got along like that this world would be so much better for the both of our kind!" Yuki said. Kaze looked at Yuki with interest.

"Huh, wow and here I thought all you wind guys are a bunch of snobs." He gave out another hearty chuckle. Yuki smirked again.

"Well I don't think of myself one, however, as much as I like to chat with you, I have a match to win!" Yuki said showing his confidence.

"I don't think so kid, It is I who will win!" Kaze said as they both entered the Earth ring.

1234567890

"And there we go, were done for this chapter, now what I'm wondering is what was on Yuki's back?"

"you'll find out later in the story."

"Cant you tell me now?"

"I could."

"Well?"

"I said I could, I never said I would."

"Your just getting back at me for not reading the script aren't you."

"And yet you still haven't read it!"

"Anyway just wait until next time and remember Read and Review! PLEASE! We don't do this for fun..."

[crickets chirp]

"Okay yeah we do but we would like to hear your thoughts and/or suggestions about this story."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokegirl, Pokemon, Zelda, Or any other games/anime I may or may not mention.

AN* Sorry guys about the late update I had a lot of shit to take care of. School, my dorm being taken over by rich tyrants, [no not kidding] and my worst nemesis! the writers Block! [dun dun dun!] but I'm back and no I'm not stopping not for anything! Let the Sex, Battle, Mystery, and more SEX commence!

Kenshin- And were back for another exiting chapter of Pokegirl: Rise of Yuki Tamotsu. Oh I cant wait till I get to the more interesting parts of the story."

Omega- "Yes, yes, we heard already. But let us get to Yuki's first Gym battle."

Kenshin- "Ah yes, very well then."

1234567890

Kaze and Yuki both had a smirk on their faces. They clutched a pokeball before they got into ready positions. Both of them rushing in their heads.

"This guy if different from the other tamers I've faced off against, this one may actually prove to be a challenge. Yeah there's no doubt he's strong than your average tamer so I'm going to step it up a bit." Kaze thought.

"Yup he's tough no doubt about that, I could send out Amy to shock and surprise him, no Arwen, I chould definately use the shadows in this place for her shadow transport technique. Saria I should save for his Dao...hmm well its now or never!" Yuki thought.

"Go POKEBALL!" They both screamed out as they threw their balls into the ring. In a flash of red light and Arwen and a Butter-she was in the ring. Yuki flipped open his pokedex at the butter-she.

BUTTER-SHE, the Beautiful Butterfly Pokegirl

Type: Humanoid Animorphic(butterfly)

Element: Bug/Flying

Frequency: Common in tropical climates, Rare elsewhere

Diet: flower petals, honey

Role: gardeners

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic

Weak Vs: Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Rock, bird pokegirls

Attacks: Daze, Tackle

Enhancements: Butterfly wings, inherent gardening ability

Evolves: Veno-Miss (normal)

Evolves From: None

Butter-She are among the prettiest pokegirls in existence. They have bright, colorful wings and bodies, and are covered in short hairs, except on their their hands, feet and face, which feel silky when touched. Many Tamers enjoy running their hands over this hair during a taming session. Butter-She are not large pokegirls, averaging only five feet in height and their breasts are not very big. Even a well endowed Butter-She will have only B-cups.

Tamed Butter-She are not common in a Tamer's harem, since they have only minimal combat capabilities. Some Tamers, although, keep one in order to evolve her into Veno-Miss. However, this is difficult, since it is hard for them to gain the necessary experience through combat to evolve due to their generally timid nature and lack of combat ability. Most Tamed Butter-She find work as gardeners, and they are also popular pet pokegirls, especially among keen gardeners. This is because Butter-She love plants, and like to be surrounded by them. They also have an instinctive ability to cause plants to grow and remain healthy. This is not the same as the abilities that some plant pokegirls, such as the Boobisaur, have, but simply an instinctive knowledge of what the plant needs, such as the right soil conditions, when it needs watering, and so on. Obviously, Butter-She get on very well with plant pokegirls when they find themselves in the same harem as one.

Most feral Butter-She live in tropical areas and these pokegirls instinctively cultivate gardens, partly out of their need to surround themselves with plants and partly to ensure a good supply of food. Many of these wild gardens will be tended by whole swarms of feral Butter-She, possibly with a Veno-Miss or two and even some plant pokegirls. Much rarer are Feral Butter-She that live in other areas. Butter-She are migratory following the seasons to ensure a constant supply of fresh flowers.

Feral Butter-She are no threat, generally fleeing at the first sign of danger, although they will use Daze in an attempt to put their attacker to sleep if they are unable to flee immediately or feel especially threatened. This has led to more than one Tamer and his Pokegirls taking an unexpected nap when they have accidentally disturbed a swarm of Butter-She.

Butter-She were rarely seen in combat with the Pokegirl armies during the war. Most scientists believe that they were an early experiment which led to the creation of the much more capable Veno-Miss and Buttitsfree. This lack of combat may have led to the breed's relatively common appearance, since so few were killed during the war, leaving a large breeding stock.

Butter-She have an unusual diet. Their primary food is fresh flowers, although they also enjoy honey and other sweets. They can live on dried flowers temporarily. However a Butter-She who is unable to feed on fresh flowers on a regular basis will become ill. A food that is a good substitute for this is Buzzbreast honey, which is a favoured treat for any Butter-She who can obtain it. It's also the only other food that a Butter-She can live on indefinitely. In fact a Butter-She in the same harem as a Buzzbreast will seek to tame her as often as possible so as to obtain her favourite snack item.

Threshold Butter-She are generally happy once they get over the intial shock of Thresholding, since they can console themselves in the fact that they have become one of the most beautiful pokegirls.

Yuki had to hold back a laugh, The pokegirl had no combat abilities what so ever besides tackle. However the Butter-she was a sight to behold, Beautiful colored wing's on her back flapped happily and she giggled as he took flight. Yuki felt really bad about fighting it. He sighed and quietly said. "I'm sorry." Before he yelled out.

"Arwen take to the shadows!" Yuki called out as Arwen sunk into the ground.

"Betty, how is it?" Kaze yelled out.

"everything is in order, but the ground is to packed we need to losen it up a bit." The butter-she said as she fluttered around. Kaze nodded and held out a pokeball.

"Alright return Betty!" Yuki looked at Kaze.

"Hey, why did you do that? you realize that I win that match?" Yuki said almost dumbfounded. Kaze nodded

"Yeah I know! Betty is to fragile to be hit by anything though." Kaze said as he clutched another pokeball.

"Then why did you send her into battle?" Yuki thought as Arwen returned to her ball and Yuki grabbed another one.

"GO POKEBALL!" They both yelled out as Yuki released Amy and Kaze released A Dao. The Dao closed her eyes for a brief period of time and a Psi blade would appear in her hand's.

"Whoa! Yuki shouted out as he saw this. He flipped open his pokedex and read the bio.

DAO, the Sword of the Earth

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Rock/Ground

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: human style foods. Note: low tolerance for alcohol

Role: when found makes an excellent patroller/scout in mountainous areas

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Poison, Rock

Weak Vs: Fighting, Flying, Ground, Plant, Water

Attacks: Sword techniques, Meld With Stone, Immovability (when standing on stone)

Enhancements: Elemental Affinity: Earth, Minor psychic talents (ability to form a psi-blade with effort, telekinesis of metal or stone)

Evolves: None

Evolves From: None

The Dao are rare and often mistaken for another type of pokegirl.

They look human for the most part, though their hair is always brown or black. Their eye color also is restricted to earth tones, with hazel eyes being especially common. Researchers are still puzzled as to how they are Rock type despite a lack of superhuman strength or armored exterior. Similar to Earth Maidens, they draw strength from the land as long as they are in contact with it (and never wear shoes as a result), and can use their abilities to shape rock into desired patterns. However, unlike Earth Maidens, the Dao are warriors.

Daos are natural swordfighters, assembling crude swords telekinetically using stray, unrefined metal ores at low levels, until they can develop the control necessary to maintain their powerful psi-blade for an extended fight. Their immovability is typically used in conjunction with a parry, preventing them from being driven back by even the most powerful blows. They also have the ability to meld into stone, often using it to avoid attacks by sinking into the ground or sliding through a wall, then striking from an unexpected direction.

It's also fairly common practice to simply hurl large chunks of stone and dirt at the opponent, battering them with telekinetic projectiles.

Daos are natural leaders among both Ground and Rock type pokegirls, who will often defer to her judgment, especially on matters of combat. When a Dao dies, her flesh and bone turn to stone. It is said in some parts of Indigo that when a Dao dies, the land around her will turn barren in sadness.

Yuki nodded, he felt better about fighting her. He thought for a bit she has no ground or rock abilities so Amy would be safe as long as she avoids that sword. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Amy CQC, avoid the sword!" Yuki called out and Amy nodded and charged in at full speed at the Dao. The Dao swung the sword trying to hit Amy, but missed every time till she punched Amy square in the face and sent her flying to the edge of the ring. She focused more and a second Psi sword came out, one in each hand and rushed in both swords digging up the dirt. Amy used flamethrower to try to keep her away but with no avail since her rock attribute protects her from fire attacks. The Dao grabbed Amy by the throat and held her up before she threw her down hard. Yuki growled as he held out a pokeball returning Amy.

"Don't worry you earned a good rest Amy." He said as he put Amy away and brought out Saria.

"Saria go!" Yuki yelled out as Saria took stand. She looked around and made a ready stance.

"I hope she will be alright." Yuki thought as Kaze sent out his boobleaf. She looked at the ground and smiled as she got into ready stance. Yuki looked at his dex

BOOBLEAF, the Erotic Arboreal Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Plant

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: vegetarian

Role: horticulture

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs: Electric, Rock, Ground, Plant, Water

Weak Vs: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison

Attacks: Whip, Razor Leaf, Catnip Kiss, Solar Beam, Tackle, Leaf Shield, Vine Bondage

Enhancements: Strong skin, Flora Affinity

Evolves: Driad (normal), Scarecrow (Dark Stone), Iron Chef (E-Stone Ceremony)

Evolves From: Chikotit(normal)

After being Tamed enough and winning enough pokegirl battles, a Chikotit evolves into Boobleaf. The change isn't very visible, beyond a vague increase in their looks (more slender build, slightly larger breasts, etc). Most of their new form's differences are in their powers.

A Boobleaf becomes more affiliated with plants than her previous form was. While she still needs to eat, she is highly invigorated by sunlight, and tries to spend more time naked in the sun now. However, it's only at her next evolutionary form that she abandons the need for food altogether. A Boobleaf gains a deeper affinity for plants around her also, enabling her to determine the health and condition of local plants. This makes her a gardener of unsurpassed skill, since she is now able to determine exactly what is good for various plants. This affinity will grow stronger and specific to a single tree when she evolves to Driad.

Boobleaves still have the ring of darker green dots around their waist where they can release their vines. However, the vines can be used more for finer tasks now, having gained some manual dexterity, enough so that a Boobleaf can use the Vine Bondage Sex attack. The only other new attack they gain their ability to use Leaf Shield. This curious technique lets a Boobleaf make several leaves from her body and lets them swirl around her form in a defensive pattern. They don't move via wind, although they appear to. Rather, this is a very specialized form of micro-florakinesis, unable to work on anything but these few leaves. Using this power, the leaves become stiff and firm like boards. With several of them floating about her at once, it's as though she has several small shields about her.

The maneuver is good for more than just defense, since the leaves can be flung at an enemy en masse, but this is better for a distraction than actual damage. A Boobleaf cannot use other attacks while concentrating on her Leaf Shield.

Feral Boobleaves are difficult to capture, using their Leaf Shield to deflect incoming pokeballs and then throwing the leaves as a diversion to escape. The recommended strategy for capturing them is to surround them with other pokegirls to make sure they have nowhere to flee to when the Shield is thrown. Threshold girls generally don't become a Boobleaf, but it has been known to happen enough that when it does it's no cause for surprise.

"Alright, whoever wins this battle wins the match." Kaze yelled out as he flung his hand out in command.

"Alright Wendy everything is set now Frenzy Plant!"

"What?! But a boobleaf cant learn Frenzy Plant!" Yuki Yelled out. But he was proven wrong as many vines came up from the ground and made its way towards Saria.

"Saria dodge get out of the way!" Yuki yelled out as Saria ran from the Crazy vines but with no Avail as she was captured in the vines. Yuki growled and realized something, This was all part of Kaze's plan! Betty was used to check nutrients in the soil while the Dao dug up the ground for easier growing. Yuki sighed as he knew that he couldn't win under these conditions. He raised Sarias pokeball up and was about to call her back till he heard.

"No Yuki-Sama! I can do this please trust in me!" Saira yelled out still unable to move from her vine prison. Yuki smirked slightly.

"Alright You can do it, I know you can!" He yelled out. Kaze laughed.

"Wather you believe in her or not it wont save you! Solorbeam!" Kaze called out and Wendy started to charge up a beam of light in the palm of her hands. Saria only eye her not doing anything.

"what is she doing?" Yuki thought. Wendy launched her attack directly at Saria.

"Saria look out!" Yuki yelled out. But Saria using all her might lead forward to show the bud on her back and launched a solorbeam of her own. The two beams clashed and held steady.

"Saria..." Yuki said weakly as he was amazed by the entire display of power.

"Go wendy you can do it!" Kaze yelled out.

"Saria don't let up go with all your might you can do it!" Yuki yelled also.

It looked like a draw for the longest time, that is until Sarias beam started to inch itself over towards Wendy, she looked fatigued and couldn't hold it much longer. With a final push the beam blasted itself onto wendy and swallowed her completely. After the light died down. Wendy was on the floor batter and unconscious Saria smiled weakly as she feel to the ground unconscious also. Yuki had won though, Yuki rushed towards Sarias side and picked her up. He would celebrate later and rushed out of the gym and towards the pokecenter.

1234567890

NurseJoy looked at Yuki as he came rushing in and showed her the state Saria was in. He also handed in his pokeballs so that they could be healed also. Joy took Saria to the back and his Girls with her, and all Yuki could do was sit worried about them.

"Hey Yuki why the long face?" Farore asked as she sat next to Yuki looking at him curiously. Yuki sighed and told her what happened. Farore nodded and sighed herself. Yuki sighed more as he waited and waited for any news of his girls. He knew Arwen would be alright but Amy and Saria he wasn't so sure about, they took it pretty hard. Nayru scooted up closer to Yuki and embraced him in a warm hug.

"Don't worry Yuki-Kun I'm sure that your girls will be alright." Nayru said unaware of what she just called him. Yuki sighed and nodded.

"Yeah you're right, wait... Yuki-kun?!" Yuki blurted out with a red face. Nayru went red herself, only realizing what she just said. Farore giggled at the two, Din walked in and placed a shoulder on Farores head resting on the poor girl.

"Hey you two what the hell are you up to?" She asked with the same smirk she gave to everyone. Farore struggled against dins shoulder but with no avail since she put to much weight on her. Yuki sighed and grumbled a bit. Nursejoy walked up to Yuki and smiled to him.

"Yuki your girls are fine they are just resting now but I ask you that they stay the night just in case." She said cheerfully. Yuki let out a Sigh of relief and plopped himself on the couch letting go of all his muscles making him look like a rag doll.

"That's wonderful news Nursejoy, how can I ever repay you?" Yuki asked. Nursejoy had a sultry smile on her face.

"I can think of a few things." She said as she winked at him. She turned around quickly showing him the panties she wore underneath her skirt. Yuki blushed and started to have a nose bleed. Nayru and Farore had blank faces at the Nurses forwardness. Din couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I know someone who's getting lucky tonight!" She said as she got off of Farore and wrapped an arm around Yukis neck and gave him a noggie. Yuki squirmed out of her hold and wiped off the blood that was on his nose.

"Heh nothing like a nice victory fuck ehh?" Said a familiar voice Yuki turned to face Kaze, his mouth stretched from cheek to cheek in a smile. Yuki gave him a slight bow.

"Kaze how can I help you?" Yuki asked, only to be caught in an arm lock with Kaze whom gave him a hearty chuckle.

"Heh You know you won but you left in a hurry I never got the chance to give you the earth badge." He pulled out a green pin with a bronze ring around it. And handed it to Yuki.

"Here, this is not only for besting me in battle, but for putting your girls above yourself, I swear if we had more tamers like you this world would be a much better place." He said as he smiled even more broadly. as he patted him on the back.

"Well I best take my leave, oh! And i almost forgot here, That Charamanda of yours will evolve, and you WILL need these." Kaze handed him a few herbal pills. Yuki looked at him confused.

"Those are heat pills, when you take them, any intense heat you feel will be pleasantly warm and not searing hot like her evolution." He gave him a wink.

"Trust me you will need pills like these, and as you already figured out I'm an experienced herbalist, and can make you any type of medicine for almost about any situation. Here is my number so don't hesitate to call me for anything." Kaze said again as he handed him a slip of paper and walked down the door.

"Later I look forward to your adventures!" He laughed out as he walked back to his Gym.

Yuki looked at the pills and sweatdroped as he sighed a bit. He walked over to the room where his girls are resting. Arwen looked up since she didn't needed to be treated, but Amy and Saria was on the beds and resting peacefully. Yuki smiled at Arwen and walked over towards Amy and ran his hand through her hair gently. She looked so cute like that when she slept, He looked over at Saria and chuckled as she was on her belly, arms under her head making her look even cuter. Yuki walked over towards Saria and placed a kiss on her cheek. He rubbed it gently before he started to walk out, with Arwen right behind him.

"Yuki-sama, I'm happy to see you." She said. But before she knew it, Yuki had her pined up against the wall but not in a threatening manner, he smirked and kissed her lovingly and passionately. He brushed his hand on her cheek caressing it gently. Arwen smiled and blushed slightly as she kissed him back with more passion.

"Heh I see you still have a lot of energy," He joked around as he brought her into a nearby room.

"well I never fought, so prepare yourself Yuki-Sama!" Arwen said as she dragged Yuki onto the bed.

-Lemon- [ you didn't think I finish without a lemon did you?]

Arwen and Yuki quickly scrambled to get their cloths off in Arwens desperate need to get tamed. They kissed wildly as Yuki pounced on her on the bed. Arwen moaned softly as Yuki started to nip along her neck and trailed soft kisses down her slender body. But she grabbed his head and looked at him. "Yuki-sama, no foreplay this time, I'm to horny to wait and get tortured by your masterful tongue." She kissed him deeply as she started to grind her hips against his stiffening erection. She bit her lower lip and griped Yuki's shoulders tightly to the point where she almost drew blood. Yuki took in a sharp breath when he felt her tighten her grip on his shoulders, that told him she was desprate and he was happy to oblige but not before she tortured her a little bit. He ran his hands down her body and griped her panties that she wore and slowly, so very slowly pulled them down. She whined and bucked her hips trying to tell him to hurry up, but Yuki was taking his time enjoying what his actions was doing to her. Arwen groaned and tore his boxers into shreds letting lose his raging hard dick. Yuki raised a brow at her, those were new boxers after all. But Arwen didn't care she just jumped herself right on his cock and slammed herself on him. She yelled out loudly as she felt Yuki penetrated her. She gasped softly before she started to move her hips up and down. Yuki couldn't help but smirk at Arwen. It was nothing she did before, as she always looked so sweet and tender before. But Yuki didn't care as long as she was satisfied, Yuki ticked an eyebrow as he just got an idea. As laid Arwen down as she looked at him with desperate eyes, Yuki only chuckled as he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. She went entirely red as he spoke and couldn't help but smile.

Yuki positioned himself at Arwens entrance and slammed down as hard as he could, Arwen moaned out louder than before as Yuki started pounding in and out of her with all his might. Arwen started to scream and Yuki started to slow down in case if he was hurting her, but she grabbed on to him. "Don't you dare slow down, Just keep Fucking me like that!" She said almost predatorily. Yuki nodded and resumed using his might on her. Arwen kept on screaming out Yuki's name, and moaning loudly. Yuki felt her walls tighten around him but didn't slow down cause nothing is worse than denying an orgasm. Arwen Yelled out Yuki's name a final time before she came, her juices covering both their legs and the sheets. Yuki grunted and pulled his Arwen juice covered shaft out. it twitched a bit before ejecting its seed all over Arwen who just laid there panting with her tongue hanging out looking like a dog almost. Yuki collapsed next to Arwen panting just as heavily as she was. He turned and kissed her lips lovingly.

-Lemon over-

"I love you." He said as he placed a hand on her cheek and smiled at her. Arwen smiled back and wrapped her arms crying.

"Oh Yuki-sama, I love you to! I am so happy that I'm am with you, you are so much kinder and stronger than my pervious master was, I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful and kind master." Arwen said as tears feel from her face and on to Yuki's bare chest. Yuki made a shushing sound as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Arwen I will always be here for you no matter what. I care for you and all of my girls." Yuki said reassuringly. That's when it happened. A delta was formed with Arwen and Yuki. [Amy and Yuki already have a delta bond if you don't already know]

1234567890

Arwen sniffed and hugged Yuki tightly. They drifted off into blissful slumber Well Arwen anyway, Yuki woke up and found Arwen naked on his chest again. He chuckled as he sent her back into her pokeball. But he had a disturbing thought. He will have to chose an Alpha, and almost all the girls will try to get it. The thought shuddered him as he thought of what the girls will do them Yuki, and each other to get the Alpha position. Yuki sighed as he sent Arwen back into her pokeball and placed it on the dresser next to him. He sighed and looked out the window. Little did he know the worlds plans where already in motion. He heard the door open and quickly got his sword ready. But it turned out to be The kind Nursejoy. Yuki let out a sigh of relief as he put away his sword.

"Sorry, you startled me, I thought the door was supposed to be locked." He said. He noticed that the nurse was a bit different than usual. She was smiling broadly and all she wore was a small pink bath robe. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, what's with the robe? You about to take a bath?" Yuki said being oblivious. NurseJoy shook her head as she let the robe fall to her feet. revealing the laced pink bra and panties with white stockings she wore underneath. Yuki couldn't help but stare as he started to have another nose bleed.

"Nope Yuki, You asked me what you could do to repay me, I think this is a good way to." She smiled sultry as she swayed her hips as she made her way towards Yuki.

-Lemon- [Yes another one! ah if only Jiraiya could read this]

Joy smirked as Yuki was dumbstruck at Joy. She cupped his cheek with her hand and ran it down his toned body. Yuki ran his hand up Joys body and went under her bra and started to rub her nipples gently. She moaned softly as Yuki caught the left one with his finger and thumb and slightly pinched it. She removed her bra to show her perfect C-cups to him. Yuki leaned forward and licked the right one. His tongue swirling around the hardening pebble. Joy grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled his head in closer. Yuki started to suckle on her nipple with one hand rubbing and squeezing the other, while another hand was in her panties running his fingers up and down her already swollen and wet slit. Joy moaned out in pleasure as Yuki switched breasts several times, as His fingers started to go in her wet folds massaging them from the inside. She was getting close to cumming. Then Yuki started to rub her clit with his thumb making her scream in pleasure as she came in Yuki's hand, covering it in her juices. Yuki took out his hand and licked it.

"Mmm, you taste good NurseJoy." Yuki showed her his hand. She started by licking a finger then started sucking on his fingers cleaning his entire hand of her juices. She licked her lips and kissed him wildly.

"Mmm, yeah your right I do taste good, but it makes me wonder what you taste like." She said as she sat Yuki down her hand gently stroking his already hard cock.

She started to lick up and down on his shaft, tracing his every vein in his shaft. She swirled her tongue around his head enjoying the taste of precum that leaked out. She wrapped her lips over his head and started to suck softly bobbing her head only slightly. She took in more and more with every bob of her head till she took in his entire length. She was making a slurping sound as she began to suck him harder like a lollipop. Yuki moaned slightly as he felt Joys tongue go wild around his shaft. She took his dick out of her mouth with a pop and stroked it a few times before she started to suck it again. Yuki felt his dick bulge as he felt his dick start to shoot out his warm and sticky seed. Joy keep her lips closed tightly around his head getting every drop of that she could. She opened her mouth to show his cum in her mouth before she swallowed it. Joy started to suck him again getting all that she could. Yuki let out a deep breath as he started to run his hand through her pink curly hair. "You're good" was all he said. Joy smiled as she kissed him again, this time with a bit more control. Yuki smirked as he started to kiss her down her jaw line, neck, in between her breasts and lower to her soaked panties. He pulled them off and sat Joy down on the bed. and started to run his tongue up and down her slit. He dove his tongue deeper in her slit licking all of around her inside and experimented around trying to find her sweet spot. Joy started to moan louder as she started to rub her breasts roughly. Yuki then started to rub her clit with his thumb and forefinger twisting and pulling ever so gently. Joy bit her bottom lip hard as she squeezed her breasts so hard that milk started to come out. Yuki continued his assault on her pussy, he licked and sucked all around even more till he found her G spot. Joy screamed sharply as he touched it with his tongue. He smirked in his head, and started to lick on that certain spot. Joy started to scream to high heavens as her body shook with a violent orgasm. Her juices filled Yuki's mouth as he slurped us everything she gave him. He looked up and smirked as Joy looked at him with a dazed look.

"That was, the best orgasm I ever had in my life." She said as she pulled Yuki in closer for a deep kiss.

Their tongues battling for dominance as Yuki was on top of her, his cock hardened up again and Joy knew it. She broke the kiss and moaned out. "Do it to me, Put that large cock and me and Fuck me like an animal." She said in a very sultry voice. Yuki nodded and positioned himself at Joys entrance and slammed down as hard as he could like he did with Arwen. Joy screamed of pleasure as Yuki pumped in and out of her with strength. He grabbed her legs and started to pull them closer to him every time he thrusted making it even more harder. Joy was in bliss as she was pounded by Yuki's large rod, she moaned and grabbed the sheets that was covered in cum as she moaned louder and louder. "Oh Yuki, Im, oooh, Im, aaah, Im cumming!" she screamed as she felt another violent orgasm racked her entire body. Yuki's cock twitched a bit and spilled his warm seed in her. He pulled it out and collapsed on the bed very tired. Joy turned to face Yuki and let out a sigh of content.

"Yuki that was the best fuck I have ever had." She smiled as she kissed his lips softly before she got up and started to collect her clothes. She put her pink bath robe back on and opened the door. She turned and winked at Yuki as she blew him a kiss.

"We should definitely do this again sometime Yuki, see you later." She giggled as she left. Yuki sighed as he turned on his back, ignoring the wetness that was on his back and drifted off to sleep.

-Lemon end-

1234567890

The next morning Yuki woke up feeling very sticky. He sighed as he took a long shower and washed up. He got dressed and grabbed Arwens ball as he left the room. He walked to the front desk and met up with NurseJoy whom blushed profusly as she handed him Amy and Saria, along with a kiss. He smiled as he released Amy, Arwen, and Saria. They all glomped Yuki all saying. "YUKI-SAMA!" Yuki laughed as he hugged them all tightly.

"Girls, you have no Idea how worried I was." He said as he kissed them all. He turned to Saria.

"Saria, All I have to say is this." Yuki said sternly. Saria looked fearful. But Yuki embraced her in a warm hug saying. "Good job, just don't ever scare me like that again!" He said as a tear feel from his eye. Saria clinged on to Yuki as she nuzzled his neck.

"I'm sorry Yuki-sama, I wont scare you again." She said as she kissed him deeply. Yuki chuckled as he put them down and walked out the doors.

"Yuki!" Nayru called out as she ran out the doors. Yuki raised an eyebrow at her. Farore and Din was right behind her, then they all bowed deeply at Yuki.

"Yuki, We wish to continue to accompany you with your journey, we want to get stronger like you are and we want to help you with your travels, so please, let us join you!" Nayru asked as she held her bow. Yuki was surprised at the sudden request. He looked at his girls then at the tamers. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes you may travel with us. The more the merrier they say." He said as he gave them a foxy smile. Nayru smiled and blushed as Farore and Din smirked at Nayru. Yuki turned around as he started determined at the gates.

"We head for the town of Water port, if my calculations are correct it will be a week walk from here so lets go!" Yuki said as he threw his fist in the air and ran towards the gates as the girls followed him.

1234567890

This was only the first step for Yuki but even tougher challenges await for him, will Yuki and his Pokegirls rise to the challenge or will they fail and descend into despair?

1234567890

Far away in a dark land, inside a dark temple, and in a dark room, a crystal ball that showed Yuki running down the trail. Three figures surrounded it as they started to converse with each other.

"Madam this one is indeed an interesting." A cute voice was heard from the smaller one.

"Yes indeed madam, Is he the one from the prophesy?" A whisper was heard from the squat one.

"Yes he is, He has been making remarkable process." He sultry voice was heard from the taller more curvier of the three.

"If he is we should take care of him before he decides to destroy the world!" the whisper spoke.

"or worse help the humans!" the cute voice said.

"NO! We will continue watching him until I analyze the whole situation, either way he could prove quite useful to our cause." The sultry voice said as they all started to laugh.

1234567890

Omega- Ha HA! Finally I'm done. Oh I hope you all enjoyed the story.

Kenshin- What you're done? What about the other gyms? The dark lands? the girls?

Omega- I'm done, tired of it all I've got other stories to write anyway.

Kenshin- Dude you realize how many people you will piss off when you do this?

Omega- Yeah.

Kenshin- .....

Omega- I'm just joking the story will go on as planed!

Kenshin- Oh thank god, I was worried that you were serious.

Omega- No I wasn't serious Gezz Calm down. Just take five alright?

Kenshin- Ok

Omega- alright so that was chapter nine, Please review I would love to read your thoughts. The next chapter is on the way!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokegirl, zelda, pokemon, or anyother game/anime I may or may not mention.

[AN: sorry for the late update, I have so much shit I have to take care of, but I hope you enjoy this chapter]

Omega- and we are back for another exiting chapter of Pokegirl: Rise of Yuki Tamotsu. To recap Yuki has defeated Kaze of earth town and is now on a one week hike to the town of water Port.

Kenshin- And so were now following him along his adventure where Him, Nayru, Din, and Farore are walking down.

Omega- Hush something is coming up.

1234567890

Yuki felt good, very good, he had just made his first step towards the elemental league. However he knows that things will only get tougher from here on out. But he knows that he can count on his girls, plus him and the female tamers were getting along pretty well. Yuki however decided to select his Alpha by the end of the week hike they are taking to water port. Yuki noticed that the trail they were taking was going down a long and winding river that seems to be next to the trail.

He sighed as he looked up into the tree covered sky of the forests the he was still getting used to. He then started to wonder on how Vince and all of his friends were doing. Yuki griped the hilt of his sword for apparent reason. Truth be told...he is bored out of his mind, but he knows you cant rush the excitement otherwise it will turn stale really fast, then what will you do?

He looked over his shoulder and saw Amy, Arwen and Saria walking behind him however they weren't talking much, maybe they ran out of things to talk about. Yuki sighed again. He then noticed something up ahead. It was a man and he was running. He looked to be about 5 foot even and was dressed in a white t shirt and jeans.

"Hey stop!" The man yelled out. As he stopped in front of Yuki and the girls. Yuki raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked half caringly. The stranger pointed a finger at Yuki.

"I challenge you to a match! 1 on 1!" He shouted.

"You don't need to shout I'm right here, and why do you want to challenge me?" Yuki asked. The stranger has a strange glint in his eye.

"My reasons are my own so do you accept or not?" The stranger held a ball. Yuki smirked.

"Well alright I guess, Amy go!" He called out as Amy jumped in front of him ready for battle.

"Alright lets go! Bondage elf I screw you!" He called out as he threw the pokeball to release a quite evil looking pokegirl covered in leather. Yuki shuddered a bit as he flipped his pokedex.

_**BONDAGE ELF**, the Sinister S&M Pokegirl_

_**Type**: Very Near Human_

_**Element**: Poison/Magic_

_**Frequency**: Rare_

_**Diet**: omnivore, tend to lean towards meat diet_

_**Role**: discipline/oversee other pokegirls, hunters, combat_

_**Libido**: Average to High, changes with mood will get higher with a trusted Tamer_

_**Strong Vs**: Ghost, Poison, Psychic, Dark_

_**Weak Vs**: Steel, Electric, Ground_

_**Attacks**: Levitation, Bondage Attacks, Poison Whip, Mystic Bolt, Mirror, Aura Barrier, Energy Drain, Dream Eater_

_**Enhancements**: Longevity, Night vision, and a high threshold for pain Bondage Affinity and reduced Feral Disadvantages: Light attacks tend to disorient and in rare cases cause temporary blind ness or light-headedness_

_**Evolves**: Bondage Queen(normal)_

_**Evolves From**: Dark Elf (normal) The Bondage Elf is a Dark Elf that has taken on more 'sexual appetites''_

_The Bondage Elf is rarely found in the wild because in the wild she does not get the 'constant victim' to practice out her techniques on, (unless she can find and keep another Dark Elf alive). In fact, Feral Bondage Elves are usually mistaken for Dominas when seen, for they have the same tastes in 'clothing', basically anything leather._

_The Bondage Elf is overall, a product of a Dark Elf being in charge of another person, (in most cases a Harem or even her Tamer). The constant attention allows the Dark Elf to immerse herself in her dark appetites of S&M that she can evolve into a form that is even more of an S&M lover than her pre-evolved form of Dark Elf._

_It should be known that Feral Bondage Elf leather is a highly sought item. The quality of the leather is very fine' It is unknown what animal, pokegirl, or possibly human it is made from, but it is thought to be a matter of matting different leathers together into one sheet of dense leather. I_

_t should also be known that unlike Dark Elves the Bondage Elves love having an Elf and its evolutions (especially Elfqueen) in the same Harem. For unlike Dark Elves who can't stand the presence of their 'lighter' cousins, a Bondage Elf just loves to Tame and dominate the 'good' Elves._

"Are you sure about this one?" She asked commandingly. The tamer nodded.

"Yes I'm sure they will prove to be somewhat of a challenge, but nothing you cant handle." He said almost frightened. Yuki sighed.

"Gezz, hes been taken over, I feel sorry for him." He said to himself.

"Amy don't give in attack with all your might!" Yuki yelled out.

"You know what to do...mistress." The tamer said timidly.

Amy blasted the elf with her flamethrower as the elf dodged and swayed Amy's blasts. The elf then sent lose her whip and it wrapped around Amy's throat causing her to kneel down trying to get it off. The elf smirked sinisterly as the whip glowed pink and Yuki saw Amy losing her strength fast. "Shit! Energy drain! Amy you have to use the whip against her!" Yuki yelled out.

Amy however was close to fainting. The elf was laughing. "Oh just be a good little whore and give up, cause after I'm done with you you will be addressing me as master!" That was the breaking point for Amy. She growled as she griped the whip, strength now returning to her ten fold, her eyes now filling with anger and rage, she pulled the whip using her newfound strength she flipped the elf on her back. She gasped at the surprise attack and got up quickly only to be met with a slash to the face. The elf screeched and yelled at the top of her lungs as she clutched her face in pain. She lowered her face to show three red lines going across her face in a diagonal position.

"You little whore! You scared my beautiful face now you will die!" The elf screamed out as she charged with a lethal looking weapon in her hand, only to be blasted by Amy's Flamethrower. The elf was on the ground moaning out in pain as she was burnt and smoking from the last attack. Yuki smiled.

"I guess we won." Yuki said, the tamer looking stunned.

"I don't belive it. Oh man kill me now! When she wakes up ill be on the receiving end of her poison whip to the balls!" The tamer panicked. Yuki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, first off stop panicking. Secondly, grow a backbone. You have to show her that you are the boss not her. When she wakes up and tries to hurt you, don't let her, fight back. And no I'm not saying relentlessly beat you pokegirl for no reason, just that if she pushes, push back." Yuki said. The tamer looked at Yuki.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked Yuki nodded.

"Yup pretty soon shell listen to you without question, you must know, Pokegirls all have different personalities, and we as tamers must cater to those personalities to help better understand and help our pokegirls. You see Pokegirls are not slaves, or tools of war, despite that was their original purposes, they are not. They are living breathing beings with the same rights as we do." Yuki finished as he turned to Amy, and was stunned by to look she was giving. Her eyes were glazed over as her body looked like she was ready to collapse. Yuki looked concerned.

"Amy are you alright?" He asked her. Amy was then surrounded by a white light. Yuki yelled out of shock as Din and the other girls eyes widened. The light died down and was replaced by a stronger, more shapely Amy. She now had DD breasts that could barely be contained in her shirt. Yuki has just witnessed an evolution. He flipped over the pokedex and saw the bio.

_**CHARMELONS**, the Hot 'N' Heavy Pokegirl _

_**Type**: Near Human _

_**Element**: Fire _

_**Frequency**: Uncommon _

_**Diet**: Plants, small animals, pokechow _

_**Role**: igniting things, combat _

_**Libido**: Average _

_**Strong Vs**: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel _

_**Weak Vs**: Ground, Rock, Water _

_**Attacks**: Fireball, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Ember, Warm Embrace, Burning Hands _

_**Enhancements**: Endurance, Heat Resistance _

_**Evolves**: Whorizard(normal) _

_**Evolves From**: CharAmanda (normal) _

_Charmelons are CharAmandas who have been Tamed enough and have won enough battles. As with most pokegirl evolutions, perhaps the most immediately notable effect is a more pronounced bust. A CharMelons still bears strong resemblance to her previous form however, retaining the scales and tail. She can still make the flame on her tail appear or vanish at will, but the flame is now larger, burning brighter than before. A curious development is that all CharMelons have reddish-blonde hair that stands up and waves agitatedly. The effect is that it looks as though they have flames atop their head. The appearance is just an illusion though, their hair is still just hair. _

_A CharMelons can use her attacks to a greater degree, releasing larger gouts of flame with her attacks. She also gains some sex attacks with this form. Warm Embrace lets her hug the opponent to her body, mimicking the feeling of afterglow to lower her foe's mental defenses. Burning Hands can be used as either a sex attack or a normal attack. Using this technique, a CharMelons can make her hands pleasant warm and then begin stroking her opponents sensitive areas, or she can make then burning hot, and close to grapple her foe with them painfully. With their increased fire abilities comes an additional resistance to damage from fire. CharMelons have been known to enter burning buildings to save their Tamer or other members of their harem, taking no damage from the flames around them. _

_Unlike most Fire-types, a CharMelons is still well behaved. She may grouse if unhappy, but she doesn't tend to act out unless her Tamer is mistreating her in some way. Another oddity is that she isn't as lustful as most Fire-types are, being content with only being Tamed once or twice a day, although if more Taming is offered she certainly won't turn it down. Tamers having sex with their CharMelons need to be careful, since when aroused her already- hot pussy grows even warmer, and her juices are heated as well. Unless proper precautions are taken, such as heat- resistant cream applied, nasty burns can be the result. _

_Like their previous form, CharMelons enjoys stroking and cuddling before, during, and after Taming. Feral CharMelons are dangerous, being quite unrestrained in their use of their attacks. They tend to be quickly subdued by concerned individuals who don't want their loved ones and property set aflame. Threshold girls rarely skip straight to this form, but it isn't unknown._

Yuki raised his brow when he read about the hair. Amy's hair was longer, but it wasn't waving like it said. He guessed not all of the are what the bio says.

"Amy, you've evolved." Yuki said stunned still though. Amy blushed.

"Do I...do I look good?" She asked nervously. Yuki held back a laugh.

"Amy, I think you look beautiful now matter what form you take." Yuki said with a smirk. Only to be tackled by an eccentric Amy.

"Oh Yuki-Sama I was worried you wouldn't love me if I evolved." Amy cried as she hugged Yuki tightly.

"How can you say that after all we've been through?" Yuki asked in a mock hurt tone. Amy nuzzled her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry Yuki-Sama." She said. Yuki chuckled and beckoned the rest of the girls to continue on. The Tamer waved to them.

"Bye the next time we met I'll be much stronger!" He called out as he sunk into the distance.

1234567890

Later on that night Yuki and the group have decided to stop for the day and set up camp. There was a river nearby so they could actually bathe for once. Din, Nayru, and Farore had to fight each other to see who would go first. Din won ultimately. Yuki however was in his tent, his girls in their pokeball's. [they all figured it was better off for Yuki's girls to stay in the pokeballs until needed] He was thinking intently about the path that lies before him. He sighed as he laid down on his sleeping bag. And yet he was not tired. Hours flew by and Yuki went outside to get some fresh air. He went down to the river and saw something that took his breath away.

It was Amy naked, knee deep in the water, slowly bathing herself in the cool refreshing water. Yuki's jaw dropped as he saw her breasts bounce up and down as Amy rubbed them gently, her nipples erected from the cold water. Amy moaned softly as she brought a hand down to her pussy and started to rub it gently. Yuki felt himself getting hard from watching her, he had to do something. Then he got an idea. He went back to his tent and took one of the herbal pills Kaze gave him and then went back, then he striped down to his boxers and went into the water quietly and walked behind Amy, who was unaware that her master was right behind her. Yuki wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck with his face kissing it gently. Amy almost screamed when she felt Yuki's arms around him, but as soon as she felt the kiss she knew it was Yuki.

"Mmmm, Yuki-Sama, what brings you here?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Well I was getting some fresh air and I saw you bathing." He said in a seductive voice, as his hands travel around her body. He loved the feeling of her scales underneth his hands.

"Hmmm, you little sneak, all you have to do was ask." She said as she wrapped her tail around him. Yuki smirked as he felt her tail around him, and tell you the truth. He liked it, it felt very erotic to him.

"Well this is asking isn't it?" He said as one of his hands went down to her pussy and started to play with it. Amy moaned softly under his touch. She leaned back into him as she started to pant gently.

"Oh...It *moan* feels, *MOAN* so good!" Amy moaned out loudly. Yuki smiled at the reaction he was getting.

Yuki then moved his other hand to her right breast and started to massage it gently. He kissed Amy passionately as they explored each others mouths. Their tongue's battled for dominance. Yuki broke this kiss and grinned.

"You know its been a while since we've had a night alone. And after that fight and evolution, you clearly deserve it." Yuki said as he kissed and sucked Amy's neck.

"Yuki-Sama, I love you." Amy said gently as she reached her climax. Her pussy sprayed her warm juices all over Yuki's hand and into the water which made a sizzling sound when it hit the water. Yuki was now thankful for the pill's. "I love you to." Yuki said as he took his fingers that were coated with Amy's juices and licked it.

"My my my, Amy, you sure are hot." Yuki said as he nuzzled deeper into Amy's neck. [no pun intended...seriously.]

"Its my turn now." Amy said as she knelt down and pulled down Yuki's boxers.

She looked at Yuki's 9 inch rod that was ready for action. Amy gave him a long lick that started from the base all the way to the tip. she swirl her tongue around the head of his rod before she took it in and sucked it gently bobbing her head, giving him an inch more with each bob. Yuki moaned as she sucked and swirled her tongue around his shaft.

Amy took out his shaft with a pop, and started to lick it ferociously, she even started to suck on one of his balls, but he did ever so gently not wanting to hurt her master. Yuki placed a hand on her head but didn't force her or anything, he just ran his hand through her hair as she took back his shaft in her mouth and sucked harder now. Yuki groaned in pleasure as he took in a sharp breath, Amy cupped his balls and started to squeeze them gently.

Yuki was on the verge. "Amy, I'm cumming! Ungh!" Yuki grunted and Amy only kept on sucking harder. Yuki came like a fire hose sending his cum non stop into Amy's waiting mouth. She greedily gulp down the thick seed and looked at Yuki with eyes filled with passion and want. She licked her lips and bent down, her breasts half way in the water.

"Please Yuki-Sama, fuck me, I want to feel you inside of me." Amy moaned as her breaths became short and erratic.

Yuki nodded and lined up his shaft with her pussy, but before he took the final plunge he looked at Amy. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked. Amy nodded quickly, And Yuki slowly inched his shaft in. Amy moaned in pleasure as he did and began to buck her hips into his, beckoning him to go faster. Yuki pumped his hips at a rather quick pace.

Amy screamed out of raw pleasure, she felt like her body was on fire, and every time Yuki would touch her she would feel electricity go through her. Yuki went faster deeper and deeper making Amy scream out his name. Yuki's hands went from her hips t her breasts and started to rub them vigorously. Amy's pussy juices kept leaking out of her and into the water making the some sizzling sound as before. Yuki knew that the pill would soon wear out so he decided to end it.

He pumped in and out relentlessly into Amy's pussy making her roar in pleasure. "Amy I'm about to cumm!" Yuki grunted as Amy pushed her hips as far as they could go into Yuki's pulsing shaft as they came together. The sound of heavy sizzling was heard as their fluids dipped into the water. Yuki panted as he fell down into the water and had a look of daze on his face.

"That was wonderful." He said as Amy sat on his lap and nuzzled into his neck.

"Yeah, It was." Amy nibbled on Yuki's neck gently as Yuki warped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you Amy." He said as Amy shed a few tears of joy.

"I love you to Yuki-Sama." Amy smiled happily.

Yuki carried her bridal style back to his tent, and laid her down in his sleeping bag. He slipped in and gave Amy a final kiss before he went to sleep. Amy smiled and thanked what ever deity that brought Yuki to her.

1234567890

The next day, Yuki woke up to find Amy on his chest asleep. He smiled as he felt her body with his hands as she slept. Amy smiled as she woke up to her master felling her up. She kissed him lovingly shoving her tongue in his mouth and licking around as his tongue battled for dominance. They broke the kiss and Amy smiled.

"What a wake up call." She said sultry. Yuki smirked to himself.

"Sorry I couldn't help it, your body is so magnificent." Yuki said as his hands went to her breasts. Amy blushed as her hands wrapped around Yuki's already stiffened shaft.

"Oh my I can see someone wants to play." Amy said as she ducked her head under the covers.

"Amy what are you..." Yuki stopped as he felt his manhood get enveloped by something warm and wet. He felt her tongue swirl around his shaft as she started to bob her head up and down like she did the night before. Yuki griped the sleeping bag tightly as he felt himself going to explode.

"Amy I'm going to..." He couldn't finish it as his shaft erupted into Amy's mouth. He could hear a slurping sound as Amy drank up her prize. Yuki blushed sightly as Amy pulled him in for a kiss.

"We should get ready." Yuki mentioned. Amy made a sad face but nodded.

1234567890

Yuki and the others were walking down the path. The sky was blue without a cloud in sight. Yuki smiled as he looked at the trees that covered the path with shade. Yuki felt at peace as he closed his eyes almost lost in trance, that's when it happened. Yuki feel into a pit that looked recently dug. The next thing Yuki knew was Din laughing her ass off while Nayru and Farore looked concerned as they looked down the pit.

"Ummm...help?" Yuki said as he held out a hand. Nayru and Farore pulled him up out of the pit. He looked around to see who would have dug the pit, only to be met by a net trapping the three and hanging them up in mid air. Yuki sighed in frustration as he cut the net only to have Nayru and Farore land on him causing him extreme pain.

"Ahhh!" He yelled out. Din was on the ground gasping for air from her had laughing. Yuki growled. Whoever did this is going to pay! He took a step forward and tripped a trip wire that sent tiny rock at Yuki's direction. Having enough of traps, Yuki blocked and sliced all stones that were thrown at him. He heard laughing and it was not Din's. He crept up to the source and saw a being with reddish orange fur all over her body, a bushy tail that's about two feet long. She was about 5'3 in height and had a B size bust. Her brown hair was wild and unkept. She was on the ground laughing her ass off and Yuki opened his pokedex to scan her.

_**KITSUNE**, the Mischievous Fox Pokegirl _

_**Type**: Anthropomorph (vulpine) _

_**Element**: Normal _

_**Frequency**: Common Diet: omnivore, preference for fish and meat _

_**Role**: domesticated pokegirl _

_**Libido**: Average _

_**Strong Vs**: Ghost, mouse pokegirls, bird pokegirls _

_**Weak Vs:** Fighting, dog pokegirls _

_**Attacks**: Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Psychic Illusion, Ember _

_**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed and Agility (x2), Enhanced Hearing (x4) Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4) _

_**Evolves**: Vixxen (Fire Stone), Foxxsea (Water Stone), Hoarfoxx (Water Stone and arctic conditions), Nogitsune (personal dishonor; loss of tail), Psivyx (Psi Crystal) _

_**Evolves From**: Vulvixx (normal or Fox E-Medal) _

_A Pokegirl based on the pre-Sukebe animal known as a fox, this Pok girl was designed to create confusion in the ranks of the human armies. One of the first of the mass-produced breeds due to her relatively simple genetic code, the Kitsune was distinctive for the bushy tail that is about two feet long and the vulpine-like muzzle on their faces. _

_However, numerous accounts are known of the Kitsune assuming human forms with their Illusion and Psychic Illusion techniques to bring confusion to most any human command structure. There has been some confusion in the centuries since, as the Vulvixx was discovered. The Vulvixx, a Fire-type, evolves into the Kitsune, which is a Normal-type, and then evolves in one of many directions (although, admittedly, most include a fire-type in the evolutions). Research remains ongoing into this particular phenomenon, but it's widely considered to be a genetic quirk, and nothing else. The Kitsune, or fox Pok girl, is a common form for girls undergoing Threshold to evolve to. _

_Like the Eva, it has multiple evolutionary tracks but is not high powered in its base form. Kitsunes are highly mischievous and delight in innocently causing trouble (no malicious intent), such as taking pictures of embarrassing situations and posting or selling them, inciting romantic triangles from both sides, enjoying the good life and stiffing total strangers with the bill, etc. It's this particular trait that kept them from being targeted widely by anti-Pok girl organizations, as even they realize and understand a good joke when they see one (or can at least find a use for the Kitsune, one way or the other). _

_They also make great pets, as most Kitsune are rather intelligent and are proficient in the kitchen and at household chores, though do well with children also. Just be sure to keep an eye on them so they don't teach the children how to play pranks on their parents. Despite not being a fire-type, the Kitsune does have access to an array of elemental techniques to assist in their mischief. _

_Not especially great in either sex battles or standard battles, the Kitsune are often evolved quickly when found in a combat harem. These Pok girls have a slight quirk, however: despite their mischievous nature, every Kitsune chooses their own rules and code to live by- whether it be as simple as never allowing her tamer to be harmed, to never harming a child. If their rule, or code, is broken by a certain measure (by choice or accident), this often triggers the evolution into a Nogitsune, which all Kitsune dread with a passion. _

_Kitsune get along well with Trixies and other Pokegirls that enjoy playing jokes on others, and it is not recommended to have two or more pranksters in a single harem as they will constantly attempt to outdo one another. (Note: Name is taken from Japanese fox-spirit which are highly mischievous.)_

Yuki's eye twitched. So she was the one with all the traps. He had to admit she was creative. She kept on laughing not noticing Yuki standing right there.

"You know its not nice to laugh at other peoples misfortunes, and its even less nice to cause those misfortunes." Yuki said. The Kitsune's eyes opened with fear and turned around to see the one who spoke.

Her eyes were yellow, but beautiful and held a light in them. She quickly got up and started to run or that's what Yuki thought before she Hi jumped kicked him in the chest. Yuki had the wind knocked out of him and fell down on the ground. Arwen escaped out of her ball and growled as she held two curved knifes that covered her knuckles.

"You dare hurt Yuki-Sama, for that you will pay!" Arwen yelled as she charged in to attack the Kitsune, only to disappear in front of her.

The Kitsune looked around to see where she would have gone, only to be slashed in the back by Arwen. She fell forward and landed on the ground. Arwen took this opportunity to hold a blade at the Kitsunes neck as if she intends to slit it.

"Now you DIE!" Arwen yelled out, but the Kitsune disappeared in a flash of red light and was replaced by a ball. Yuki had thrown it, but didn't look pleased, instead he glared at Arwen.

"Yuki-Sama, why did you do that? I had her!" She yelled out. Yuki stood himself up.

"You were about to kill her!" He yelled out making Arwen feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah so? She hit you, she needs to be taught a lesson!" Arwen yelled back. Yuki walked up right in front of Arwen.

"By killing her? Arwen, we do not kill! The only time we do is if and only if there was a chance that one of use is in peril!" Yuki yelled and continued his glare. He really hated to be hard but this is something he did not want his girls doing.

"You're just soft, you cant even handle blood can you?" Arwen snapped back. Yuki nostrils flared.

"You're right, I hate the sight of blood, I hate death, I hate killing others." Yuki looked at his hand and started at it for a long time.

"Arwen you must understand, no good can come out of taking anothers life." He made a fist with the hand he was staring at. A few tears leaked from his eyes. He then felt a pair of hands around his fist.

Arwen knew from the look in his eyes that he has experienced death before, she knew that from looking at him, he has taken another life and is haunted by it. Arwen started to cry as she now knew Yuki was only protecting her from making what could possible be the biggest mistake of her life.

"Yuki-Sama I'm sorry, I should not have let my anger get the best of me." She said tearfully. Yuki embraced her in a warm hug.

"Its alright, let the past be the past." Yuki said as he kissed her lips lovingly. They went back to the girls, Din had a smirk on her face as Nayru had a blush. Yuki chuckled.

"Alright we still have some ground to cover, lets go!" Yuki said as they all traveled down the path.

1234567890

Omega- Well I guess we all have our demons.

Kenshin- Yes I know all to well the price to pay for taking ones life.

Omega- Well I just hope that Yuki can keep his girls under control.

Kenshin- Yes lets hope.

[An: Got any questions, comments, idea's? dont be afriad to PM me about it, I wont bite...Much, oh and while your at it dont froget to review]


End file.
